Maybe it was Fate
by sweetkiwi604
Summary: MacKenna is Leon's little sister, Jesse's best friend and Mia's shopping buddy. So when she leaves NY to see them in LA is it just a visit or is she running? And who will she open up to?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I don't own anything having to do with The Fast and the Furious only MacKenna belongs to me.**

**Still a work in progress and don't have everything planned out yet so if there is anything you want to see let me know. It's a little on the short side but I wanted to see what kind of feedback I got before getting too into it. Any criticism is welcome, I'm not used to writing in general point of view but I wanted the challenge, hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1

"Mac, this is the third time I've called and you haven't answered. If you don't call me soon I'm going to drive to New York," Leon's voice blared through MacKenna's speaker of her cell phone.

It wasn't that she was purposely ignoring the calls from her big brother but he would often call in the middle of the night forgetting about the time difference but is she answered when he called he would know she wasn't sleeping. Knowing he would make good on his word and drive to New York to check on her she took a deep breath before hitting the number two on her speed dial. It only rang twice before he answered.

"Yeo."

"What's up?" she questioned trying to sound like she had just woken up. When truth was she hadn't been asleep yet.

"I haven't heard from you in a few days, is everything ok?" He asked letting the worry seep through in his voice.

"Everything's fine, just been busy but look Le, it's like four in the morning here, I'll call you later, I promise."

"Alright, just remember anytime you want to come visit the door is always open…" he reminded her for the millionth time and you could hear some rustling in the background, "…and Mia says you need to come visit soon, so you guys can go shopping again."

"Yeah," she laughed thinking about the car full of clothes they came home with the last time she had visited California, "Tell Jesse I miss him and to stay out of trouble, bye."

After MacKenna hung up the phone she walked over to the mirror and applied more concealer to her bruised cheek. Leon knew their mom was a drunk, which was part of the reason he left in the first place, but what he didn't know was that her new boyfriend got a little angry when he drank. With their dad long since gone MacKenna was always the one to take care of her mother when she passed out on the couch, or bailed her out of jail for another DUI. When she was in high school she spent every summer with Leon in California but now that she was older she had a job and it was harder to get away.

Part of her felt guilty, that it was her responsibility to take care of her mom and that if she would just stay out of the way of Max, the new boyfriend, then she wouldn't have anything to worry about. But another part, a larger part, wanted to run as far as she could.

She waited patiently until she could hear Max snoring loudly before slipping out of her room to clean up the broken glass that blanketed the living room floor.

"Watch your hands," her mother slurred from her spot on the couch loosely holding on to a glass of wine.

"I've got it," MacKenna assured her as she went back to thinking about how her life ended up this way. She was so deep in thought she didn't hear the snores stop from the other room, she didn't hear the bedroom door open or notice Max in the living room until her mother spoke up again.

"Stop it," she heard as her mother tried to push Max off of her. MacKenna pivoted on the pads of her feet to see Max with his hand running up her mother's nightgown.

"She said stop!" MacKenna yelled her anger building as she tried to pull Max away but she was no match for his strength and he sent her flying backwards.

When she put her hand to the back of her head where it had collided with the book case and saw blood she had enough. Quickly packing a bag, ignoring the cries from her mother and grabbing her car keys she ran out the house without a second glance back.

It was going to take her two days to get to California but she didn't know where else to go. She could only hope that he really meant she was always welcome. She stopped at some run down motel to get a few hours of sleep before driving the rest of the way. It was nearly five when she pulled up to DT Garage but figured it would be her best bet on where he would be.

"Hey, anyone know of a good mechanic around here?" she called out walking into the garage and smiling when everyone's head turned in her direction.

"Mac?" Leon questioned in surprise rolling out from under a Nissan.

"Hmm," she said looking down at herself, "sure looks like me."

"Sparky!" Jesse exclaimed running over and almost tackling her to the ground. He hated the fact they left her behind in New York but at the time she had insisted that they went and she would be alright. He had always been like another brother to her growing up but she did pick up a few bad habits from him like skipping school and smoking.

"What happened, is everything alright?" Leon asked as Jesse released his hold on her and she sighed in relief, feeling safe for the first time in months, as her brother pulled her into a hug, "I just talked to you, why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"Relax, Le," she laughed, "I wanted to surprise you, is that such a bad thing?" she asked with an eye brow raised.

"Of course not," he shook his head, letting all his concerns slip out of his mind to enjoy the fact that his little sister had showed up.

"What, no one else knows how to say hi?" she teased putting her hands on her hips.

"It's good to see you little one," Dom smiled walking over and picking her off the ground when he gave her a hug.

"I'm not that young," she argued.

"No, you just drew the short end of the stick," Letty joked patting her on the head before giving her a quick hug.

"Seriously, dimples, they didn't give you midget status yet?" Vince added wiping the oil on his hands off.

"I see they didn't teach you to use a razor yet," she chided right back slightly tugging on his beard causing him to scowl at her as everyone laughed.

Everyone finished what they were working on while Jesse and MacKenna caught up on people back home and what new programs he had created for his computer. When they got back to the house Mia squealed in delight that her shopping partner had returned and instantly made plans to go out shopping the next day.

Everything from back in New York was forgotten by MacKenna while they sat at the picnic table eating dinner, that was at least until the house phone rang and Mia said it was for Leon. The look on his face said it all as he walked back outside slamming the back door behind him making MacKenna involuntarily flinch.

What she didn't see was Vince watching her intently on why she had, he had seen many occasions where she went tit for tat with Leon without a second thought, and now she almost seemed afraid?

"Who was on the phone?" Jesse asked breaking the silence that had fallen over the group.

"That was mom," Leon answered looking directly at MacKenna, "she wanted to know if I heard from you."

She had told hold in a bitter laugh that it took their mother a little over two days to even realize she was gone.

"I told her I was coming, she probably forgot," MacKenna lied and prayed he would just leave it be but even she knew it was a weak answer.

The rest of dinner was pretty silent except for the sounds of people picking at their food. One by one they went inside leaving Leon and MacKenna outside by themselves.

"What's going on back home?" Leon asked quietly hoping that if it was just the two of them maybe she would open up.

"Nothing," she lied again trying to shrug it off.

"Look, Mac, if there is someone after you we can help, we just need to know what's going on."

"No one's after me, Le," she sighed, "I told you I just wanted to come for a visit, you know how mom can get," she said before walking into the house her plastered smile never leaving her face.

"Yeah and I also know you run when there's trouble," Leon muttered to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I don't own anything having to do with The Fast and the Furious only MacKenna belongs to me.**

**Quick shout out to lunastars for being so supportive!**

Chapter 2

As MacKenna walked into the house with Leon following behind Mia called her to come meet someone. "Mac, this is Brian."

Brian held out his hand but she just stared at it, "Yeah, I've heard about you, you're the rouge cop. Didn't know you looked like a Paul Walker wannabe though," she stated looking him up and down.

"Is that a good thing?" he questioned looking between Mia and Mac.

"You tell me, guy's a tool," she replied before joining Jesse on the couch while the rest of the group argued over what movie they were going to watch that night.

It wasn't long before she had fallen asleep with her head on Jesse's lap while he absentmindedly played with her hair, if nothing more than he couldn't sit still for long. Everyone was used to the close relationship the two had but Brian watched them with an amused look. By now he had been used to random girls coming and going but never seen Jesse look so content before and was surprised that Leon didn't seem to care.

"So, what's the story with those two?" he asked softly nodding in their direction, "are they together?"

"Yeah, no," Letty laughed at the thought and what MacKenna would have said if she heard.

"They've been best friends since we were kids," Leon explained watching as MacKenna let out a deep breath in her sleep. He knew something was weighting heavily on her mind and he started to think maybe Jesse would be the key to figure out what, "they are the only ones who can keep up with each other, especially with Jesse's A.D.D."

"What do you mean?" Brian questioned, interested in the small girl who seemed to have the attitude of Letty.

"She's ten pounds of energy in a five pound bag," Vince replied with a smile that he quickly covered by taking a sip of his Corona.

"Just wait and see," Mia whispered in his ear, "She's going to livin' things up around here."

Not long after everyone had gone to bed the rain started. Soft at first, but when MacKenna heard the low rumble of thunder it woke her from her spot on the couch and she couldn't help the smile that played on her lips. She had gotten too used to only sleeping a couple hours at a time and figuring she was the only one awake she crept out to the back yard and sat on the picnic table her feet resting on the seat.

The rain came down harder, soaking her clothes in mere seconds but she had always love thunderstorms. To most it meant, time spent inside worrying about losing electric, but to her it was an escape from reality. She was able to let her guard down and let the tears fall freely as they mixed with the rain. She sat there for about an hour loving every second she was out there until a flash of lightening brightened the dark sky for a brief second and she realized she wasn't alone.

"You do know it's raining, right?" Vince questioned placing a light jacket around her shoulders.

"I hadn't noticed," she shrugged hoping the rain had camouflaged her tears.

"You're not coming in anytime soon, are you?" He asked though he already knew the answer. She was a little shocked when he sat down next to her on the table.

Vince and MacKenna had known each other as long as Vince had known Leon and Jesse. The lines were always clear, she was Leon's little sister, Jesse's best friend, and in all intense and purposes a member of the team. But something had changed when she came strolling into the garage, she carried herself different and he had this feeling growing inside of him that he wanted to be close to her. Here he was sitting in the pouring rain and all he could think about was pulling her over to him and locking his lips against hers, letting his hands wander of her smooth skin and to hear her moan in pleasure.

"You don't get storms like this in New York," she sighed, breaking Vince from his thoughts as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the way the rain felt on her face.

"You're an odd one, you know that dimples," he chuckled trying desperately to pay attention to what she was saying and not the way her wet shirt clung to her body, showing off her curves.

She involuntarily shivered as the wind picked up slightly and Vince automatically put an arm around her, running his calloused hand up and down her arm to keep her warm. When she turned her head she saw his gaze already on her, his eyes soft and gentle, unlike she had ever seen them before. She found herself leaning into him and turning her chin up to meet his lips. Another flash of lightening lit up the backyard and it snapped her out of her thoughts. What was she about to do? This was Vince, not just some guy she could make out with and forget about the next day.

Vince sat there feeling the nervousness build in his stomach as she leaned into him but as she started towards his lips it was replaced with desire. He was about to respond, to run his hand through her wet hair but he saw the look of realization come across her face as she jumped off the table. What was he doing? This was MacKenna, not just some racer chaser he could sleep with and forget about.

"I think I'll go surprise Jesse," she spoke up breaking the awkward silence that had fallen between them before nearly skipping into the house.

She tiptoed down to the basement that Leon and Jesse shared, their space being separated by a sheet the hung in the middle. She took a running start and jumped on an unsuspecting Jesse shaking her hair in his face. He woke with a scream but when he realized it was just Mac he rolled her off of him and began tickling her.

"What happened?" Leon asked groggily but when he saw Mac fighting Jesse off between fits of laughter he just shook his head and went back to bed.

The two played around for about an hour before MacKenna took a shower and changed out of her wet clothes. By the time she made her way into the kitchen Mia was already running around making sure everyone had breakfast. She took the open seat next to Leon and couldn't help but think that Vince was avoiding making eye contact with her. She inwardly sighed knowing she messed up earlier, she should have never made a move, and she could only pray it would all blow over.

Vince couldn't stop thinking about her and found himself staring at her as she sat down. He quickly looked anywhere else in the kitchen hoping she didn't catch him staring. It was just a moment they shared because no one else was awake, that was all, he tried to convince himself.

After breakfast Mia practically dragged Mac out the door to her car so they could go shopping. It only took one pout of the lip for Leon to sigh and hand his credit card over making her promise not to go too crazy but he was already cringing at what the total would be.

"So, when do you have to go back?" Mia asked casually while thumbing through a rack of clothes.

MacKenna hadn't really thought about it but she knew sooner or later she would have to come clean or move on to another town, "Um, I won't be here too long," she answered not wanting to give an exact time frame.

"Oh," Mia frowned. She had hoped that Mac would stay, she got along great with everyone on the team and having her around always brightened her day.

Mac's cell phone rang and she pulled it out expecting it to be Leon warning her about how much she had spent but the caller ID said it was from an unavailable number.

"Hello?" she answered wondering who could have been calling her.

"Where is she?" Max's voice growled on the other end. Mia pointed to the back to let her know she was going to the dressing room and Mac nodded.

"What are you talking about?" she asked quietly feeling the fear growing inside of her.

"Where is she?" he hollered into the phone making Mac flinch at the anger in his voice, "Where are you hiding her?"

MacKenna didn't know why she hung up the phone without trying to get more information out of him, she guessed it was fear that he would track her down and demand answers she didn't have but she quickly hit the number two on her speed dial.

"Don't tell me you already maxed it out," Leon teased as he answered the phone.

"Le," she started but her voice cracked and he instantly picked up on it.

"Mac, what's wrong?"

"I think mom's in trouble."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I don't own anything having to do with The Fast and the Furious only MacKenna belongs to me.**

**Just a quick note to clear some things up, this is set after the truck heists. Brian was able to clear everyone names and is no longer a cop BUT everything with Johnny Tran, race wars and Jesse hasn't happen…yet ;)**

Chapter 3

Leon loudly sighed on the other line, "Mac, we go through this every time you visit. Mom is an adult and can take care of herself."

"But…" she started to argue the fact but he cut her off.

"I just talked to her on the phone last night and she seemed fine. Enjoy your shopping with Mia and we'll talk about this later."

MacKenna stared at her phone in disbelief as he hung up on her. She couldn't deny that he was right, he just talked to her last night but there was still that little voice in her head telling her something was wrong. Hitting the number three on her speed dial she listened as the phone rang several times before going to her mom's voicemail, she didn't leave a message because she was unsure of what to say and tucked her phone in the back pocket of her jean shorts just as Mia rejoined her.

"You still haven't tried anything on?" she questioned in shock before playfully putting her hand on Mac's forehead, "You feeling alright?"

"Yeah," Mac rolled her eyes and started walking towards a display, "Come on, help me pick out a new bikini."

The girls shopped for three more hours successfully hitting every store in the mall including Victoria's Secret, where Mac bought a bottle of perfume just to see Leon squirm when he saw the name of the store on his credit card bill. Brian had called with plans to take Mia to the beach for awhile which was fine with MacKenna since she hadn't gotten much sleep and wanted nothing more than to go back to the house and curl up on the couch.

When they got home Brian was waiting outside for Mia and they took off immediately in Brian's car while Mac carried all the bags inside.

"Do I even want to see the total?" Leon cringed, sitting in the living room with Jesse and Vince as she dropped the bags just inside the doorway.

"They aren't all mine," she assured him and laughed when he let out a breath, "V, I got you something though."

"You did?" he questioned surprised watching her dig through the bags to find it.

"Yeah," she smiled and tossed him a package of razors, "I'll even teach you how to use them too if you want."

MacKenna was hoping that by teasing him it would bring back the old relationship they had before she screwed everything up by trying to kiss him.

Vince rolled his eyes sarcastically when he caught the bag but a part of him wondered if this was a subtle hint that she liked her guys clean shaven. He had never thought about shaving his beard before and couldn't believe he was even contemplating it now.

"Wanna play?" Jesse asked as he turned the Playstation on.

"Sure, let me just go get a drink," she answered walking towards the kitchen.

"Grab beer," Leon called after her.

Just as she opened the refrigerator she saw something move out of the corner of her eye and when she turned to get a better look she realized it was a spider, letting out a blood curdling scream she hopped on top of the kitchen table as the three guys came running in thinking the worst.

"Kill it, kill it, kill it!" she screamed while pointing at it.

"Jesus, Mac, you're going to give me a heart attack," Leon sighed walking over to grab himself a beer before going back in the living room.

"Get it!" she basically whined as she plastered herself against the wall to be as far as possible away from the black fuzzy horror.

"You're still scared of these things?" Jesse laughed picking it up and walking over to the table.

"Jesse Michaels get that fucking thing away from me!" she yelled jumping onto Vince's back and hiding her face against the back of his shoulder.

Vince was surprised to say the least and had to put his hand against the wall to keep his balance but he liked the way her arms felt around his neck, "man, just take it outside," he told Jesse feeling Mac's heart beating fast against his back.

"Why, it's just an itsy bitsy spider," Jesse smirked taking another step closer and Mac tightened her hold on Vince letting out a slight whimper.

MacKenna was thinking nothing more than Leon was an ass for leaving her with this death trap, Jesse was the devil himself for touching the thing and Vince was her only safe bet at the moment.

Vince, on the other hand, didn't know what to do. He liked the way she felt on him and didn't want her to let go but he also had a new anger growing towards Jesse for scaring her.

"Jess, take the fucking thing outside, now," Vince growled causing Jesse to look at him wondering why he sounded so pissed off but he just shrugged it off and took the spider out the backdoor.

"Is it gone?" Mac asked sounding like a little kid again.

"Yeah," he answered hesitantly knowing she was going to jump off his back but instead she just turned her head to the side and loosened her death grip a bit.

"You know, you're kind of comfy," Mac yawned closing her eyes and breathing in a mix of cologne and motor oil.

Vince held onto her smooth legs so that she wouldn't fall and wondered if he should bring her down to Leon's bed to sleep but decided on walking back into the living room.

"Traded me in?" Leon joked as the two came back into view and Vince kneeled down in front of the couch so she could lie down.

Mac shook her head sleepily and snuggled into Leon's side. Vince felt a slight pang of jealousy that it wasn't him she was falling asleep on but brushed it off as he sat in the chair.

"When do you have to go back?" Leon asked draping an arm over her shoulders and she shrugged in response, "What about work? When are they expecting you back?"

But before she had a chance to offer Jesse strode through the front door and crossed his arms.

"What's up?" Vince questioned. It wasn't often Jesse got angry or pissed off, usually he just went with whatever but something had definitely set him off.

"I figured I would take a look as MacKenna's car when I was outside just to make sure everything was working right," he started and Mac knew she was going to never hear the end of this, especially from Leon.

"_Jesse_…" Mac tried to stop him from spilling her secret but it was too late.

"Am I missing something?" Leon asked looking between the two as Mac sat up and put her hair in a loose pony tail, pleading with her eyes to Jesse to keep his mouth shut.

"She has Nos!" Jesse exclaimed before turning his attention back to MacKenna, "Do you realize how dangerous that is with your lead foot?!"

"Why do you have Nos in your car when you don't…" Leon trailed off and you could literally see the light bulb go off in his head, "You've been racing?! In New York, by yourself? What the fuck were you thinking?"

"We needed the money!" she argued successfully shutting both of them up, "We got behind on rent but even working double shifts at the restaurant it wasn't enough so I quit three months ago and been racing ever since."

"You should have told me," Leon turned so he was completely facing MacKenna, "we would have figured something out…does that mean mom is…" he trailed off again knowing she would get what he was trying to say.

Jesse motioned for Vince to go in the kitchen with him to give the two a chance to talk. Once they had left the room Mac just nodded.

"How bad is it?" he asked quietly remembering the times before he moved out here.

"Nothing I can't handle," she replied while she silently argued with herself whether she should tell him about Max or not but she figured it was time, "there's something else you need to know."

"You're not knocked up are you?" he questioned slightly paling at the thought while going over everyway he could hurt the guy.

"No you idiot," she sighed hitting him in the chest.

"Then what is it?"

"Mom's got a new boyfriend, Max," she started to explain and Leon picked up on the distasteful way the name came out of her mouth, "he called today asking where she is which is why I worried."

"She probably passed out at a friend's house," Leon offered.

"Maybe," Mac shrugged but seemed unconvinced.

"Is there more?" he asked searching her face.

"No," she shook her head deciding not to tell him everything. Max only hit her because she got in the way, it was her own fault, or that's what she thought and she didn't want to upset her brother.

What they didn't know was Vince had stood in the hallway silently listening to their conversation and only moved when Dom and Letty walked in the front door.

"Everything alright?" Letty asked as Vince walked back in the living room, this time sitting down next to Mac.

"Yeah," Mac forced a smile feeling safe sitting between Vince and Leon.

"Good," Dom nodded, "Hector just called, races are tonight."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: I don't own anything having to do with The Fast and the Furious only MacKenna belongs to me.**

**Sorry for the long wait! I was on vacation for a couple of weeks, updates usually don't take me so long! If there is anything you want to see let me know and I'll try and work it in!**

Chapter 4

"Don't even _think_ about it, Mac," Leon warned causing Dom and Letty to share a confused look.

MacKenna had gone to the races with them on numerous occasions before and as long as she stayed with the team Leon never had a problem with it. What they didn't know was that he was telling her not to race. Vince, on the other hand, loved the fact that she raced. He had only ever been with racer chasers before not someone who actually knew what they were talking about. Vince ran a frustrated hand over his face, they weren't together and he needed to stop thinking that they were going to be.

"Ok then, on another subject who pissed off the mad scientist?" Letty asked sitting on the arm of the chair Dom had claimed.

As if two children not wanting to get in trouble Leon and Vince both pointed to MacKenna who rolled her eyes and let out a loud sigh as she got off the couch, "That would be me, I'll go talk to him."

"Mac," Leon stopped her before she could open the front door, "if you want to go to later you need to get a couple hours of sleep, you're half dead on your feet."

"Sure thing," she nodded and smiled at how easy she found it was to lie to her brother. There was no doubt in her mind she could sleep for a week straight right about now but the fact that Jesse was mad at her was more important.

She walked out the front door and down the steps stopping on the walkway when she saw her car literally torn apart and in pieces sprawled about on the front lawn. It that moment it was as if time stood still, her chest tightened and she forgot how to breathe. Jesse glanced up from her engine and any anger he had towards Mac for racing with Nos and having someone other than himself working on her car went completely out the window when he saw how pale she looked.

"Sparky?" he called out walking over to where she had stopped and made it just in time to catch her as her legs gave out from underneath her. "Mac?" he questioned fearfully when he noticed her glassed over eyes and how hard it was for her to breathe. Not getting a response out of her Jesse screamed at the top of his lungs, "LEON!"

The urgency in Jesse's voice was enough to send everyone in the living room barreling out the front door to see what was wrong.

"What happened?" Vince asked jogging over to where Jesse was holding her up as she held a hand against her chest. He was shocked to see how scared and vulnerable MacKenna looked and was ready to fight whoever or whatever made her this way, little did he know it was Jesse.

"I don't know," Jesse answered shaking his head, never having seen his best friend like this before.

Leon, however, knew the instant he saw her that she was having a panic attack. It was something that used to happen all the time when they were kids especially after their dad had left but he couldn't remember the last time he had to talk her out of one.

"Mac," Leon kneeled in front of her taking her face gently in his hands trying to get her attention, "Mac, MacKenna look at me. You need to breathe sweetheart, just take a deep breath. Everything's going to be alright. You're ok, calm down, you're ok."

"Can't…breathe…" she managed to get out as she pulled at the collar of her shirt feeling as if it was choking her. The only thing that kept replaying in her mind was her car in pieces and no car meant no escape.

It was an irrational response, she was no longer in New York, but after years of needing to pick her mother up from bar after bar and the most recent need to get away from Max she felt trapped.

"Yes, you can," Leon reassured her making sure to keep his voice calm but firm as Jesse moved out of the way so he could wrap his arms around her, "do just as I am, in…and out, in…and out. Everything's ok, you're safe. Deep breath, Mac, let it out slowly."

They sat like that for another ten minutes, Leon muttering reassuring phrases in her ear while having his arms wrapped around her, and just as Vince was going to suggest taking her to the hospital her breathing finally evened out. Seeing everything was alright Dom and Letty made their way back into the house to give them some space.

"Sorry," Mac mumbled embarrassed by the way she had reacted and went to stand up. She stumbled a little and Vince immediately grabbed onto elbow to steady her.

"You alright?" Jesse asked MacKenna still not sure what the hell had happened as he held a hand out to help Leon off the sidewalk.

"Just fix it," she said softly looking down at her feet so she wouldn't have to see the state her car was in.

"Come on, let's get you in bed," Leon suggested, knowing how tired she always was after an attack.

Mac let out a squeal of surprise as Vince scooped her up and cradled her in his arms. "I can walk you know," she told him but when he didn't put her down she looped her arms around his neck.

Vince had a growing need to protect her from everything the world had to throw at her. He didn't miss the look of uncertainty on Leon's face as he walked past him and Jesse and brought her up to his room.

"Umm…" Mac stuttered out when he started walking up the stairs. She figured he would bring her down to Leon's bed or even Jesse's but was surprised when he didn't. Her mind quickly filled with questions. Did he maybe feel the same way she did about him? Was he just being a good friend? Certainly he wouldn't try something with Leon on in the house, would he?

"Closer to the bathroom if you need it," Vince replied simply as he carefully sat her on the bed and fixed the sheets before motioning for her to lie down.

Since the moment they shared outside in the rain he had wanted her in his bed and in his arms but he knew this wasn't the time. She needed to rest and he knew deep down nothing would ever happen between the two of them. She deserved to be with someone who would buy her flowers, take her out to fancy dinners and most of all he knew that she would want Leon to approve of any guy that she was with.

Mac got under the sheet and laid her head on his pillow. She inhaled deeply the scent of his cologne and was a little taken back how at ease it made her feel.

"V?" she called out just as he was about to close the door.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," she smiled before rolling over, her back facing the door and almost instantly falling asleep.

_Anytime, dimples, anytime_, he thought to himself watching her fall asleep before making his way down the stairs and out the front door to help Jesse put her car back together. He didn't understand why she had freaked out but he knew it had to do with her car and that was something he could fix.

MacKenna had the best sleep she had in the longest time and maybe that was just what she needed but when she woke up she forgot for a second where she was. When her eyes finally adjusted in the dark she made out the silhouette of Vince's guitar, remembering where she was and that she was safe she cuddled up with the extra pillow she wasn't using pretending she was laying there with him.

Not even a minute later there was a knock on the door, she knew it was getting close to the time they had to leave for the races, but she was so comfortable and content she didn't want to get up.

Vince felt stupid standing outside of his own room knocking, it was his room and he should be able to come and go as he pleased but he didn't want to startle Mac. When there was no answer he slipped into the room and closed the door behind him. He stood there watching her sleep curled up with his pillows and wanted nothing more than to crawl in next to her but he had told Mia that he would wake her so they could get ready together.

"Baby girl," he whispered and smiled at how it sounded.

"Yeah?" she answered and Vince froze. He didn't know she was already awake and he started to panic for a second, she wasn't supposed to hear that but he was shocked that she didn't seem to care. "V, what's going on?" she questioned rolling over when he didn't answer her.

"Mia's waiting for you to get ready for the race," he replied and quickly added, "but you don't have to come tonight if you're still tired."

"No, I'm coming," she said reluctantly getting out of bed. "V, can we turn the lights on now?" Mac asked and laughed as he hit the switch quickly.

With the lights on Vince could see her hair sticking out in a million different directions and her clothes were wrinkled making her look even cuter than he thought was possible. She shuffled her way over to the door and he thought to himself that it was now or never.

"Hey dimples," he called out causing her to turn around, waiting for him to continue but he wasn't sure if he could get the words to come out. "For the races…would you…I mean…ugh," he groaned at how juvenile he sounded, "do you want to ride with me tonight?"

MacKenna knew what that meant, no one showed up with a member of the team unless they were together, well except Jesse who she normally rode with. Maybe he did feel the same way after all.

"Sure," she smiled and made her way into Mia's room to get ready.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: I don't own anything having to do with The Fast and the Furious only MacKenna belongs to me.**

**I rewrote the beginning of this chapter like 6 times and I'm still not thrilled with it but I hope the rest of the chapter and the fact it is a little longer than usual makes up for it! I know I skim over a couple of things because this story is mainly focused around Mac, Leon and Vince but if I do it too much please let me know and I'll change it!**

Chapter 5

MacKenna didn't take long to get ready changing into a pair of jean shorts, her old track and field hoodie and throwing her hair up in a high ponytail. She was comfortable and that's what mattered to her. Once Mia had finally decided what to wear Mac left to go downstairs but stopped on the landing when she overheard Leon talking to Vince.

"Yeo, V, you wanna tell me what the hell that was before?" Leon asked leaning against the wall in the hallway waiting for everyone to get ready so they could leave. He was used to Vince and Mac teasing one another non-stop and he wanted to make sure Vince didn't get any bright ideas about dating, or worse sleeping with, his sister.

"Thought she would want to be closer to the bathroom," Vince answered automatically, repeating the same thing he had told MacKenna when she asked what he was doing.

"As long as that's all that it was," Leon gave him a pointed look, "she's not some racer chaser."

"I know," Vince grunted in response and he did. He knew she could never be a one night stand but if this was the way Leon was acting after Mac had slept alone in his bed then maybe he was wrong to have asked her to ride with him tonight. When he saw her he would just tell her he made a mistake, it's not like she would mind, right?

"Good," Leon nodded brushing off any doubts he had in his mind, "I was beginning to think you had a thing for little sisters."

"Nah, brother, just thought I'd help her out. I don't like her like that," Vince replied lying through his teeth not knowing Mac had heard everything that was being said. Truth was he didn't know how he felt but he was sure he felt something.

She stood there for a minute trying to figure out what it all meant. If he didn't like her then why would he want her to ride with him? Feeling like she had been played but the scruffiest member of the team she bounded down the stairs and headed straight for the living room ignoring the two in the hallway. She mentally kicked herself. She couldn't be mad at Vince when she probably had miss read any signs she thought he was giving her.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Jesse asked the second he saw her dropping his controller for the video game. It was no secret that she had scared the crap out of him earlier and with Vince's help they had put her car back together in no time. But putting it back together wasn't the only thing on their minds as they checked and double checked every belt, filter and spark plug to make sure she would be safe.

"Oh, I'm fine," she blushed wanting to forget the whole thing ever happened and prepared herself for the worse before asking, "how's my car?"

"As good as new," Jesse smiled taking her keys out of his pocket and tossing them over to her that she easily caught.

"Doesn't mean you're bringing it tonight," Leon added joining their conversation reminding her once again.

"Why do you even care?" Mac asked turning to look at him as a look of shock spread across his face, "I've been taking care of myself for years and now all of a sudden you want to play concerned big brother?"

The words had left her mouth before her brain had a chance to think about what she was saying. She loved her brother with everything she had and knew he would help anyway he could if she was just honest with him but a small part of her was jealous that he got away from it all. Another part of her was angry with him for leaving her to deal with their family issues by herself, even though he had suggested she come with them, but then who would have taken care of their mother? MacKenna suddenly felt guilty for leaving New York in the first place and decided that Sunday she would make the drive back home, just this time she would make sure to stay out of Max's way.

The team stood in silence looking between the two unsure of what was going to happen next. Siblings fought. They had seen Dom and Mia argue on occasion, they had even seen Leon and Mac go head to head a couple of times but she had just called him out on not caring and that was new.

Vince watched with a look of confusion on his face that he didn't bother to hide. Leon would literally give his last breath so that Mac could have anything that she wanted and it was clear to everyone else but her.

"You race?" Brian asked hoping to break the tension that had fallen in the room as well as being genuinely curious though not really surprised.

"Yes," Mac answered at the same time Leon nearly growled, "No!"

Letty stepped up next to Mac and threw an arm around her shoulders, "It's about time girl. I knew hanging out with us would rub off on you sooner or later. You know, if you plan on staying for awhile Race Wars is next month, you should come. You would have a blast."

Leon wanted to pull his hair. He didn't want her racing at all and here Letty was inviting her to Race Wars. He could see the wheels in Dom's head already turning and thinking about the possibility of having another racer on his team.

"Actually, I'm heading home on Sunday," Mac informed everyone giving herself tomorrow to sleep before leaving the day after.

"So soon?" Jesse whined getting off the floor, "but you just got here!"

Mia made her way down the stairs as Leon spit out, "guess some things never change, you don't get your way and you run."

"Chill out, man, it's not like we could be lucky enough for her to stay," Letty tried to hint to MacKenna that the option was there before leading her to the front door. "Let's go chica, you can ride with me."

Vince was a little disappointed that she wouldn't be riding with him to the races but was happy he didn't have to be that asshole that went back on his word. It was better this way he told himself thinking about the tempers that were already flying.

By the time they had gotten to the races Letty had Mac back to her normally bubbly self and her smile only continued to grow as they pointed out and made fun of the way the girls were throwing themselves at the guys there.

"I'm on scanners," Leon walked up with an edge still to his voice, "you coming with me or staying here?"

"Staying," Mac answered wanting to watch the race instead of being stuck in a car with a pissed off older brother who would only lecture her again on the way she ran when things got bad. She hated when they fought and was going to apologize but before she had a chance to Leon had walked away.

"Hey, Vince," Leon called out over the crowd to get his attention, "keep an eye on her tonight, she's staying to watch the race."

Vince gave a nod to let him know he had heard him and moved so he had a better view of Mac. It wasn't that Leon didn't trust Jesse but with Dom, Brian and Letty racing he wanted an extra pair of eyes on her just in case something went down and it wasn't long until she had caught the attention of a wannabe racer.

"Hey baby, you got a burger to go with that shake?" one of the guys asked turning his head to the side to get a better view of MacKenna's ass.

She stopped and spun on her heels, "No, but I have a knuckle sandwich for you if you don't shut up."

Vince was stunned to say the least and was impressed she could take care of herself but walked over and threw his arm around her shoulders anyway to give the added warning that messing with her was messing with team Toretto, something no one wanted to do.

"Knuckle sandwich? You couldn't just say you were going to hit him?" Vince laughed walking with her over to the sidelines so they could watch the race.

"Hey, he was the one who brought up food," she argued trying to hide how much she liked the feeling of being protected. Vince rolled his eyes at her. "Party tonight after the races?'

"When isn't there," he answered as Mac heard the engines being revved at the starting line before zooming past where they were standing. Vince looked over to her with a smile on his face that Letty had won the first race expecting her to be happy as well or even smiling herself but Mac stood there with her arms crossed. "What's wrong?"

"I can't see," she muttered and got ready for the midget jokes to start pouring out of his mouth like they usually did but instead he knelt down. "What, wanted to get a look at the world from my view?" she questioned unsure of what he was doing.

"Absolutely," he teased before motioning to his shoulders, "get on." Now it was Mac's turn to be shocked. Why was he being so nice all of a sudden? Not wanting to miss another race she climbed on and was a little nervous at first when she realized how high up she was. "Better?"

"Just don't drop me," she warned but he heard the slight fear of actually falling come out in her voice and he held onto her legs.

By the time Brian had raced and Dom pulled up to the starting line she had her fingers combing through his hair. Vince loved every minute of it, not caring for once who thought what but Mac hadn't even noticed she was doing it. As Vince walked along the road to head to the finish line they heard Leon's voice boom over the Nextel phones, "Shit, we got cops, cops, cops, cops!"

Vince tightened the grip on her legs as he ran to his car. Mac would have been lying if she said she wasn't a little scared not only because Vince was running while she was still on his shoulders but she hadn't seen Jesse since they first got to the warehouse. Without warning Vince pulled her down basically throwing her into his passenger seat before peeling away.

He easily maneuvered the car around the few people still trying to find their own cars and hit the highway to escape any cops. It was the long way home and would take them a good half hour to get home but he would rather take the extra precaution especially when he had Mac with him.

"Please tell me someone grabbed MacKenna," Leon's voice came across the phone again the worry clear as day.

"I've got her," Vince confirmed looking over to the girl that had his head going in twenty different directions.

"Good looking out, V," Leon sighed in relief.

"Guess you found a way to get me in your car anyways, huh?" Mac winked as they pulled up to fort twenty minutes later ready to party. "Thanks for the ride but next time remember the gas pedal is on the right, felt like we were going a little slow."

Vince sat there dumbfounded remembering going over ninety miles an hour on the highway. He watched as Mac's hair bobbed back and forth with every step she took before she entered the house and he couldn't see her anymore. _I'll show her slow_, Vince thought getting out of the car and making his way inside as well.

They were the last ones back and the party was in full swing when Mac walked in. She headed to the kitchen to grab a Corona when she saw Mia, Letty and a couple girls she didn't know playing quarters. Wanting to catch up she took a long swig from the bottle of Jack Daniels before joining the game. An hour later Mia called it quits when Brian came into the kitchen.

"You remember when I said she would livin' things up around here?" Mia whispered in his ear.

"Yeah," Brian answered not understanding what she had originally meant by the statement from what he saw Mac had a little attitude about her but nothing that was over the top or that out of the box.

"Just wait, tonight is going to get interesting," Mia smiled watching Mac take another shot.

It wasn't often Mac drank more than a couple beers, in fact she could probably count on one hand the number of times she got wasted, but every time was when she was in LA visiting Leon. The game was finished and MacKenna went in search of Jesse when she found him making out with some girl in the dining room.

"Sparky," Jess smiled when he caught her out of the corner of his eye, "meet…" he trailed off not remembering the girl's name.

"Marie," she supplied with an outstretched hand.

Mac took Marie's hand pulling her real close before kissing her and trying not to laugh when she reciprocated it.

"Good choice, Jess, I approve," Mac nodded using her thumb to wipe her mouth, "but don't you think she needs to be just a bit sweeter?"

"You wouldn't," Jesse wondered out loud knowing exactly what his friend had in mind.

"Oh, I would," she smirked pulling out a can of whipped cream from her hoodie pocket and squirting the girl with it before turning it on Jesse who had a can of his own.

"Everything alright?" Dom asked Brian who was just standing in the middle of the living room his mouth hanging open slightly.

"She…she just kissed some random girl and then attacked her with whipped cream," Brian answered in disbelief starting to understand what Mia was talking about.

"Yeah, but you hear that?" Dom questioned with a smile on his face and Brian shrugged not knowing what he was talking about. "That's the best sound there is."

Dom stood there with Brian another minute listening to MacKenna and Jesse laughing hysterically and even if it was just for a few minutes neither one of them had a care in the world.

Vince had the regular girls coming up and flirting shamelessly with him throughout the whole party but unlike every other night he kept wondering what Mac was up to. The last he had seen she was eating whipped cream off her hoodie while playing a game of beer pong.

Around three a.m. it was up to Vince to start kicking people out. Letty had dragged Dom up the stairs for a massage, Brian and Mia had went to bed a couple of hours ago, Leon was knocked out on the couch with some girl laying on top of him and Jesse was asleep with Marie in his bed downstairs.

He walked into the kitchen to turn the light off before heading upstairs and froze when he saw MacKenna passed out on the counter her head resting against the cabinet. He figured she had gone down stairs awhile ago to sleep it off but apparently he was wrong. Vince shook his head at how she fell asleep in such an awkward position and debated whether to wake her or not but he didn't want her falling off the counter.

"Baby girl," he whispered liking the way it sounded and knowing this time she really was asleep because she didn't answer. Walking closer and resting his hands on her thighs he tried again, "hey, dimples."

"Mmm?" she mumbled barely opening one eye.

"Come on," he chuckled picking her up like a little kid not caring that he was getting covered in whipped cream, "let's get you in a bed."

"Mmk," she mumbled wrapping her legs around his body and snuggling her head into the crook of his neck. He started walking down the stairs to take her to Leon's bed since he wasn't using it but he felt her shift in his arms. "V, where are we going?"

There was no doubt that Mac was beyond drunk, being the only thing Vince was thinking of he laughed slightly at having to repeat himself, "I'm bringing you down to bed."

That's when Mac really moved in his arms but still kept her eyes closed, "but I like your bed. Can't I sleep with you?"

Vince just smiled and headed for his room. There wasn't any way in hell he could say no to such an innocent looking face and whatever Leon would do to him tomorrow would be completely worth it he told himself as he walked up the stairs easily carrying Mac.

He set Mac down on the edge of the bed and rummaged through his drawers for an old shirt for her to sleep in since he didn't want his bed covered in whipped cream.

"Here," he said setting it beside her as he undressed and changed into a pair of sleep pants but she shook her head and put her arms over her head waiting for him to do it for her.

Vince exhaled trying to keep his hormones in check as he lifted the hoodie over her head and tossed it on the floor taking her undershirt with it on accident. All thoughts of what he wanted to do to her went out the window when his eyes landed on a large bruise on her side. He was still starring at it when Mac opened her eyes to see what was going on.

"Vince?" she slurred fighting to stay awake.

"Sorry," he mumbled helping her into his shirt. He didn't know how it got there but he promised himself right then and there that she would never get another one.

Once she got comfortable he climbed in next to her and was just about to sleep himself when she spoke up again letting the alcohol take away and filter she normally had on her emotions.

"Hey V," she started barely coherent.

"Yeah, babe," he answered knowing she wouldn't remember any of it in the morning.

"I don't want to go home," she admitted reaching behind her to grab his arm and wrap it around her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: I don't own anything having to do with The Fast and the Furious only MacKenna belongs to me.**

**I know this is sort of a filler chapter I apologize but I wanted to give you something!**

Chapter 6

MacKenna woke up to the sound of Vince snoring loudly in her ear. _Oh God, what did I do_, she thought the worst when she saw she was not only in his bed but wearing one of his shirts. But then let out a sigh of relief when she realized she was still wearing her shorts from the night before. Vince's bed had been even more comfortable with him lying next to her but she only hoped no one saw them come upstairs. She went to crawl out of bed and even though he was still soundly sleeping Vince's arm pulled her closer to him preventing her from moving at all. MacKenna laid there for another minute before trying again to get out of bed but it was no use fighting against his muscular arm.

"Where you going?" Vince mumbled his voice thick from having just woken up though he didn't bother to open his eyes.

"Bathroom," Mac stated and it wasn't a total lie. She did need to shower she just didn't plan on coming back to bed after she was done.

"Fine," Vince grumbled moving his arm so she could get up. _When she comes back I'll ask her about the bruises I saw last night_, he thought to himself.

Mac climbed out of bed and changed back into her hoodie from last night leaving Vince's shirt on top of his dresser. She slipped out of his room careful to close the door without making a sound when she heard someone speak.

"And here I thought you went for the other team," Brian joked making Mac jump about a foot in the air.

"Jesus, Brian, you scared the shit out of me," Mac whispered loudly putting a hand over her chest.

"Sorry," he laughed putting his hands up in surrender.

"Is Mia up yet?" She asked hoping he would say yes so she could borrow some clothes and not have to go all the way down in the basement for hers.

"Sort of," he chuckled never having seen Mia drink as much as she did the night before. Mac certainly brought out the wild side of everyone on the team. He had never seen Jesse acting so much like a kid or Dom so relaxed about the fact his dining room was being covered in whipped cream.

"Awesome," Mac breathed out a sigh of relief quickly making her way into Mia's room and going through her closet to find something that would be comfortable.

"Brian?" Mia groaned covering her head with the pillow, even she couldn't believe how much she drank last night and would love for the room to stop spinning.

"No, it's me, just needed some clothes," Mac answered softly pulling out a t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

By the time she got out of the shower and into clean clothes Leon had kicked the girl he slept with out and was sitting in the kitchen sipping on a cup of coffee.

"Morning," he mumbled barley coherent.

"You're awake," Letty teased in mock surprise, "I figured after last night you would be dead not up and dressed."

"I'm up, not awake," Mac corrected her as she sat on Leon's lap and stole his coffee.

"Oh come on," he groaned, "get your own."

"I just did," Mac smiled taking a long sip of his coffee finishing it off before kissing him on the cheek and getting up to refill his cup.

It was a great relationship the two had, they could fight and be mad at each other and then the next minute be over it. It had always been that way since they were kids and Mac couldn't imagine it any other way.

Vince got out of bed realizing Mac wasn't coming back and shuffled his way into the kitchen the smell of coffee moving him in the right direction.

"Aww, old coyote sleep alone last night," Leon teased not seeing some girl sneaking out the front door like they normally did the morning after a party.

Mac dropped the coffee cup she was holding causing it to break when it hit the floor.

"Damn, butterfingers, careful," Letty laughed as Mac tossed the mug in the garbage and got a towel to clean up the coffee.

"Nah, brother, I had the best night with your sister in my bed," Vince replied honestly and Mac looked anxiously from Vince, to Leon and then to Brian who knew the truth.

"Alright, alright," Leon sighed thinking Vince was pulling his leg, "I definitely don't need that image in my head."

"What image?" Jesse asked walking up the stairs with Marie behind him.

"Vince and Mac in bed together," Brian answered with a smirk. He wouldn't tell her secret, it wasn't his place, but it didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun with it.

"Well he'd be a very lucky guy she's a great kisser," Marie commented before making out with Jesse and leaving.

"Do I know her?" Mac questioned confused on how the girl knew she was a great kisser, not that she disagreed. Even Dom let out a chuckle and shook his head at Mac. "What?"

"You knew her last night," Letty answered, "What's the last thing you remember?"

Mac had to think, she woke up in Vince's bed but was unsure of how she got there the rest of the night was kind of a blur. "I remember playing quarters and then beer pong and then coming into the kitchen for a glass of water."

"Well, you didn't make it too far," Vince laughed patting the counter, "you were asleep right here."

MacKenna was relieved to say the least that both Brian and Vince were keeping their mouths shut about where she really slept last night. She was sure Leon would have blown a gasket and didn't want Dom to be mad at her for starting trouble in his house. That was one man she definitely didn't want to piss off.

"So, what do you want to do on your last day here?" Letty asked and watched as everyone's mood changed.

No one wanted Mac to leave, especially Vince who heard her confess she didn't really want to go home but he figured he could get her alone later to talk to her and hopefully convince her stay or at least tell him what was really going on.

"I don't know," Mac shrugged wanting to spend as much time with her best friend as possible, "maybe steal Jesse for a couple hours?"

"Where we going?" Jesse asked already taking the keys for the Jetta out of his pocket.

"Boardwalk?" Mac smiled hopefully. She loved the rides and Leon always refused to take her saying they were too old for that kind of stuff.

"Hell yeah," Jesse smiled back.

On the drive to the boardwalk the music blared through the speakers both trying to sing along to the song when Jesse turned the music down and looked over to Mac.

"So…" he trailed off lighting a cigarette and rolling his window down.

"What?" Mac questioned unsure of where he was going with this conversation.

"You ever going to tell me the real reason for this visit?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Mac lied grabbing the pack of cigarettes and lighting one for herself.

Jesse let out a sigh and turned the music completely off, "It's just me Sparky there's no one else around and you know I can keep a secret. I also know that in all the years we've lived in L.A. you've never just showed up unannounced."

"I just missed you guys, is all," Mac said taking a drag of the cigarette refusing to look over at Jesse who had parked the car.

"So this has nothing to do with your mom or her new boyfriend?" Jesse pressed but Mac still wouldn't look in his direction so he took her chin in his hand and turned her head.

"How'd you know?" Mac asked quietly confirming everything Jesse had just said.

Jess let go of her chin, "How bad?" MacKenna had to bite the side of her cheek to stop the tears from falling but Jesse needed to know so he repeated the question when she didn't reply. "Mac, how bad?"

Instead of answering she took one more drag of her cigarette before flicking it out the window and rolling her shirt up to show him the bruises on her side. A look of pure horror flashed across Jesse's face when he saw how big they were.

"Please, don't tell Le," Mac whispered rolling her shirt back down.

"Mac, he needs to know, he can protect you, we all can," Jesse assured her wanting nothing more than to find the guy that did this to her and beat him into the ground.

"Please, Jess, please it's not his fault I just get in the way sometimes when he drinks," Mac begged.

"We're going to fix this, ok?" Jesse asked and Mac forced a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

The two spent the next three hours going on every ride they could and Jesse had even won her a stuffed bear on one of the water games. The ride back to the fort was the much the same as on the way to the boardwalk filled with music and laugher, Mac forgetting about her confession to Jesse easily as he made her day one she wouldn't forget.

Jesse sniffed the air as they got out of his car, "it smells like someone is grilling."

"Good, I'm starving," Mac exclaimed jumping on Jesse's back for a piggyback ride and shoving his beanie over his eyes.

"Sparky, stop," Jess laughed trying to hold onto her legs so she wouldn't fall at the same time he tried to pull the hat off so he could see as he walked through the back gate.

Mac slid off Jesse's back, the smile completely falling from her face as she saw who was standing in the backyard with a beer casually talking to her brother. "Dad?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: I don't own anything having to do with The Fast and the Furious only MacKenna belongs to me.**

Chapter 7

Everyone deals with a situation in one of two ways. Fight or Flight. MacKenna never had a problem telling a stranger where to go or how to get there and she always stood up for herself. That was until it came to her family, then Mac would run, not knowing how to deal with the situation.

She had started walking backwards before she even realized she was moving just watching her dad chatting it up with Leon in the backyard like nothing had ever happened was too much too handle. It wasn't until he noticed her and said her name that she turned to run to her car but was stopped suddenly when she ran into something hard causing her to fall backwards.

Vince wasn't expecting her to come running around the corner of the house and almost dropped his beer when the two collided. He was going to make some joke about how she should watch where she was going but he saw the look of pure panic on her face. "Dimples?" he questioned with his hand out to pull her to her feet.

"Mac, wait!" Leon called from the backyard. He had hoped Jesse would keep her out of the house for a couple more hours so he would have a chance to get his dad out the door. He wasn't sure why his dad had decided now of all times to make contact but he was willing to hear him out. Mac wasn't.

"I've got to go," Mac mumbled pushing past Vince and heading to her car.

"MacKenna!" Leon yelled as she got in her car and peeled away leaving both Vince and Leon standing there. "Damn it!"

"Where the hell is she going?" Vince asked slightly impressed on how she handled her car but more concerned about what had happened.

"I wish I knew," Leon sighed running a hand through his hair. Usually when Mac ran it was to him not away and he didn't know where she would go.

Jesse had heard the tries squealing and knew she had run. He made his way to the front of the house in time to hear Vince ask. "You don't think she'd go back to New York, right?"

"I don't know," Leon answered honestly.

Jesse debated whether to tell Leon about Mac's confession to him earlier. He always kept his world when it came to her and he had promised it would stay between the two of the but he also wanted to protect her and if telling Leon was how to do it then that's what he would have to do.

"I need to find her," Leon stated the worry slipping through his voice as he ran to his car.

"What about your dad?" Jesse spoke up motioning to the backyard.

"Tell him now's not a good time," Leon answered as he stood with the car door open, "She's more important."

_Damn right she is_, Vince thought to himself as he handed Jesse his beer. "I'll help you look."

"Thanks, V, check the east side I'll check the west and then hit the interstate," Leon instructed getting in his car and peeling away, Vince doing the same seconds later.

Mac didn't know where she was going; she just knew she couldn't deal with her father at the moment. She drove until she found a little bar by the beach. Mac couldn't help but bitterly laugh at herself. She was infuriated at her dad for leaving, for being the reason her mother became an alcoholic in the first place and here she was running away to a bar.

Mac walked through crowd and made her way up to the bar where she sat down on one of the stools.

"Hey blue eyes, what can I get ya?" the bartender asked with a wink.

"Double shot of whiskey," Mac answered softly not in the mood to deal with a bartender who thought he was God's gift to women.

"Awfully strong drink for a little thing like you," he commented as he poured the drink and set it down on a coaster in front of her.

MacKenna met his gaze as she put the glass to her lips, swallowed the entire shot before slamming it back down on the counter. "Another, if you would be so kind."

"Should you even be in here?" he questioned looking over every inch of her trying to decide on her age.

Mac whipped out her identification and set it next to the empty glass. "I could take my business elsewhere or you can keep the shots coming."

He picked up the ID and scrutinized every inch of it making sure it wasn't a fake before handing it back and pouring her another double shot of whiskey. "Name's Christian, if you need anything else just holler."

Mac just nodded and decided to sip on this glass instead of inhaling it like she had done the last. The last thing she needed was to get to the point her mother got. Her phone rang several times the first couple being from Leon, then Jesse and even Mia had called once.

_Great, now I've ruined their night_, Mac thought dejectedly turning her phone off and finishing her drink before motioning for Christian for another.

Vince silently prayed as he drove though town that Mac didn't decide to go back home to New York. Home meant trouble, home meant more bruises and home meant he wouldn't be able to protect her. He was just about to call Leon to see if he had found her when he spotted her car in a parking lot as he drove past. Doing a u-turn he sped back to the bar and parked next to her car before making his way inside.

The crowd was less than friendly in this part of town and though Vince knew he could hold his own even he felt a little uncomfortable. He scanned the people looking for Mac and almost feared that she had left with someone until he spotted her with her head in her hands at the bar.

By this time MacKenna had more than a few shots and very much like the night before had lost any filter she had on her mouth. "Hey…Chris…Christian…I need another!"

"I think I'm cutting you off," Christian shook his head with a small smile.

"Oh, come on, please," she pouted sticking her bottom lip out and trying to give him the saddest eyes she could.

Chris tried to say no but gave in as he refilled her glass, "Last one, blue eyes, I mean it."

"Fine," she huffed and made sure to drink it extra slow to make it last.

"This seat taken?" Vince asked walking up next to her and putting his hand on her lower back since it looked like she might fall off her stool.

"What are you doing here?" Mac questioned her face scrunched up in confusion though her voice showed she was genuinely curious and there was no accusation behind it.

"Looking for you," he replied, moving the stool next to her over a little so that when he sat she was basically between his legs and he could still keep one hand on her back just in case.

"Oh."

Vince ordered a beer and watched Mac's face carefully, she looked deep in thought but it was the small frown playing on the corner of her lips that had his heart breaking.

"I mean milk really…what an asshole," Mac suddenly stated.

Vince had no idea what the hell she was talking about and though he tried desperately to follow he kept coming up blank. "What?"

"My dad," she explained letting the alcohol tell her story she never shared with anyone. "I remember it like it was yesterday. Le and I were wrestling in the living room, mom was screaming at us to not break anything and he strolled through saying we were out of milk. And that was it. He never came back. No explanation, no goodbyes, nothing. Just up and left us. And who does he think he is just showing up now after all these years?"

"I don't…" Vince started to answer but she cut him off and kept going on her little rant.

"Then there's Leon! I mean he saw what it did to my mom, hell he saw what it did to me and he stands there having a beer with the man?! What the fuck is wrong with him? Has he been talking to him this whole time? Has he been lying to me? Do I have no one in my life that I can count on? Let me answer that for you…no…no I don't. It's always Mac come pick me up, or Mac don't piss off Max, or Mac we need to pay rent, or Mac I'm in jail…I mean is it too much to ask to be taken care of for once? Why is it my job to take care of her? Why is it my job to fix everything while Leon gets to live it up in L.A. with Jesse? I need fun too, I need my friends too!" Mac declared and had to wipe away a few tears that had managed to escape. She was pissed at herself for letting this much emotion show and for spilling it all to Vince but at the moment she just couldn't care.

"It's ok…it's ok," Vince reassured her as he rubbed small circles on her back. She obviously had been bottling it up for awhile and knew she needed to get it all out.

The way Vince was just sitting there letting her vent and comforting her when a tear or two escaped officially broke down any walls she had built and she leaned into his chest and cried. He tightened his hold on her and rested his chin on top of her head. He knew at that moment it wasn't just some attraction he had towards her he had real feelings for this girl.

Once Mac calmed down she moved her head to look up at him and for the first time she didn't see the scruffy, slightly annoying guy she always did. She saw the man who took care of her for a change.

"Mac," Vince started softly.

"Shh," she hushed him putting her finger up to his lips. "Don't speak."

Mac steadied herself by placing her hands on his thighs as she moved slowly towards him until she could feel his breath against her lips. The kiss was slow and gentle both figuring out if they could do this but when Vince moved her into his lap it became more forceful. Neither one wanted to stop enjoying everything that came along with something new but Vince finally pulled away.

"We should get home," he said breathlessly.

"I don't want to go back there," she shook her head and got off his lap, "he…he's going to be mad I ran…Le's right I always run…he's going to be so disappointed."

"He's going to be happy to know you're alright," Vince disagreed standing when she did and taking a hold of her elbow so she would fall over. "I'm going to keep you safe."

Mac heard in his voice the amount of promise he had put behind that statement and wasn't sure what to say. It was the first time someone had ever said that so she just nodded in response as Vince paid her tab and led her out to his car.

"But I have mine," she pointed out.

"We'll get it tomorrow. You're in no shape to be driving," he answered helping her into the passenger seat.

They were on the road for two minutes before she fell asleep, Vince reached over and brushed some hair out of her face noticing how peaceful she looked. When they got back to the fort he scooped her up in his arms and easily carried her into the house.

"Is she alright? What happened?" Leon asked immediately fearing the worse when Vince came back to the fort with her in his arms and without her car.

"She's just passed out, brother, found her down at Joe's. We'll have to get her car tomorrow," Vince replied and laid her gently down on the couch.

Leon instantly relaxed knowing she was alright and took a seat on the floor next to the couch but Jesse still seemed on edge and Dom picked up on it.

"Something on your mind Jess?" Dom asked leaning in the doorway watching as Jesse picked at his nail polish.

Jesse didn't know if he should come clean about what Mac's confession earlier or keep it a secret like he had promised. He knew she trusted him to keep his word but he also felt like Leon had the right to know. He had been debating it ever since he found out and wasn't sure what to do.

"Jess?" Leon questioned when his friend didn't answer.

"There's something you should know."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: I don't own anything having to do with The Fast and the Furious only MacKenna belongs to me.**

**Felt bad for keep leaving you off on a cliffhanger so here's the next chapter :) Tried to add in the rest of the team, I'm not used to writing stories with so many characters so please bare with me and any suggestions or criticism is greatly appreciated! I put MacKenna's dream in italic so hopefully it won't be too confusing!**

Chapter 8

Jesse wasn't used to having all the attention on him and started to stumble over his words, "Earlier…when we…Mac and I…went to the boardwalk…"

"Did something happen?" Leon cut him off turning around on in his spot on the floor to look at Mac who was sleeping soundly behind him, checking for any indication that something had happened.

"Well, no…" Jesse trailed off and went back to picking at his nail polish. He knew deep down he should tell Leon the truth and was a little relieved that the rest of the team was around just in case he decided to freak out.

"Jess, whatever it is, just spit it out," Letty told him unable to take the suspense anymore. MacKenna may be Leon's sister by blood but everyone on the team considered her family and the thought of something being seriously wrong put Letty on edge.

"She didn't come for a visit she ran," Jesse answered so quickly it all came out as one word.

"Maybe in English this time?" Mia said sitting down on the end of the couch and moving Mac's legs so they lay across her lap.

"She ran…from New York," Jesse replied wondering how in the last couple of minutes the room seemed to have gotten ten degrees hotter as he readjusted his beanie.

"I knew it!" Leon exclaimed a little too loudly and everyone turned their attention to Mac who was unfazed by the sudden noise.

"Did she say why?" Dom questioned ready to protect her at a moments notice.

"Umm…not exactly…" Jesse trailed off yet again, the debate still screaming in his head on what to do, when Brian spoke up for the first time.

"Well either she did or she didn't which is it?" His years of being a cop and interrogating suspects made him pick up on Jesse's fidgeting and the way his eyes kept darting over to where Mac was sleeping and then back down to the carpeted floor.

The temperature skyrocketed and the walls seemed to be moving in on Jesse as the team all stared at him waiting for an answer. After wiping some sweat from his brow with the back of his hand he replied softly, "she showed me."

"Sh-Show-showed you?" Leon stuttered out his heart rate increasing by the second as anger filled him from deep inside. "What did she show you?" He demanded in a low growl barely keeping his temper under wraps.

Jesse recoiled a little under his friend's threatening glare but managed to squeak out, "bruises."

Mia couldn't help the small gasp that escaped her lips, even Letty deeply inhaled not wanting to believe what she was hearing, as every mans' jaw clenched shut in anger.

"I knew she shouldn't have been racing by herself," Leon sighed rubbing a tired hand over his face. "What happened? Did she lose to someone and not have the money, or what?"

"I don't think it's like that," Vince replied trying to take some of the heat off of Jesse, the poor guy looked to be at his limit.

"What do you mean?" Letty questioned wondering how Vince would know what Jesse was talking about.

"When I found her tonight she was beyond wrecked, she kept talking about home and how bad it is," Vince answered truthfully though leaving out little details like the kiss and the fact he saw the bruises on her side the night before.

"Our mother is a lot of things but abusive isn't one of them," Leon argued getting up from his spot on the floor almost challenging someone to disagree.

"Your mom isn't the only one that lives there," Vince mentioned and watched as Leon put the pieces together in his head.

When Leon thought back on the last few days Mac had been wearing shorts and t-shirts and instantly started thinking about the 9mm he kept in his room. "I'll kill him."

"Look," Dom stated trying to get control of the situation as he watched Mac sleeping on the couch, "we're all in agreement that she needs to be protected and that she won't, under any circumstances, be returning to New York. I know things are already tight around here but we will make it work."

Everyone nodded in agreement though they were all thinking of something different. Mia and Letty wondered why Mac never confided in them. Brian tried to think of any cops he knew in New York that could arrest Max. Jesse worried how Mac was going to take to all of this when she woke up and feared she would try and run again. Leon was fuming but was also feeling guilty, he was her older brother, and he was supposed to protect her from everything and everyone. Then there was Vince who was relieved that the team and Leon finally knew what was going on. He hoped that meant she would stay and though he would never force her into anything she didn't want to do he wasn't going to let her go back to New York.

The whimper that escaped from Mac broke everyone out of their thoughts as they all turned their attention back to her.

"She waking up?" Letty asked from her spot in the chair on the other side of the room as she leaned forward to rest her elbows on her knees.

"I think she's dreaming," Mia answered watching her friend closely putting her hand on her legs in hopes of comforting her while she slept.

And dreaming Mac was.

_Mac had just picked her mom up at yet another bar, luckily the owner knew Mac and had called her instead of the cops so that her mother didn't get arrested for being drunk and disorderly._

_It took almost ten minutes but MacKenna finally got her mom up the stairs of the apartment building and into the bathroom._

"_He…he left me," her mom cried hysterically as she rested her head on the toilet seat. "I knew we should've never had kids, maybe Nick would have stayed then, I need Nick…I love him."_

_Mac hated nights like this, nights that her mother got so drunk that she forgot she was talking to her own daughter. _

"_I know, Margie, I know," Mac tried to soothe her mother as her own heart broke into pieces. It was hard to believe her mother loved her at all on nights like these but she didn't know what else she was supposed to do._

"_Why did he leave me?" Margie cried out, "Why wasn't I good enough?"_

"_I don't know," Mac answered softly._

_Margie was still sobbing uncontrollably in the bathroom with Mac sitting on the floor next to her when Max strolled through the front door. The smell of tequila hit Mac's nose before she could see him and in an instant she was out of the bathroom trying to get him to stay away._

"_What do you mean she's sick?" Max questioned angrily pushing past Mac and stumbling his way to the bathroom._

"_Please, just go," Mac begged but it was too late._

"_Nick? Nick is that you?" Margie asked hopefully._

"_Forget him, you have me now," Max shouted pounding his fist on the wall making both women jump at the noise._

"_I can't…" Margie began to cry again, "I love Nick."_

_Max spun around and advanced on MacKenna, "This is all your fault, if you weren't around she wouldn't have the constant reminder of that asshole, you should do us all a favor and get the fuck out of here!"_

_Mac took an automatic step backwards mirroring his steps to keep the distance between them until she had backed herself into the opposite wall._

"_No where to run, bitch," Max snarled raising his fist and connecting it to the side of her face with such force that it whipped her head to the side. She got hit four more times before she fell to the ground holding her face in her hands._

_When she took her hands away from her face she saw her father standing in the living room chatting with Max like they were best friends._

"_Yeah, I just couldn't sand to be around them anymore, so I gave them some lame excuse and got as far away as I could," Nick laughed clinking his beer against Max's before raising the bottle to his lips and finishing it off._

"_Dad?" Mac questioned pulling herself up from the floor and making her way over to them._

"_Oh, go away, MacKenna," Nick sighed dramatically trying to wave her off, "You're the reason I left in the first place, hell, you're the reason your brother left too. He even took your so called best friend with him. Don't you get it? No one can stand to even be around you."_

"_I told you," Max declared victoriously as he backhanded her across the face causing her to fall and smack her head against the coffee table._

"_Go ahead and finish her off," Nick sneered, "It's not like anyone will miss her. I never wanted a daughter anyway."_

"_Sure thing," Max smirked pulling out a gun and aiming it at her head._

"No…no…no…" Mac mumbled in her sleep her face scrunched up as if she was in pain as tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"Mac," Leon was at her side in a second running his hand through her hair, "Come on, sweetheart, wake up. It's just dream."

The blood curdling scream that erupted from deep inside of her made everyone in the room flinch at the sudden outburst and before Leon had a chance to try and wake her up again she shot forward with a gasp and right into his waiting arms.

"Alright, sweetheart, you're alright, just breathe," Leon tried to calm her down worrying that she was working herself up to another panic attack as he felt her shaking in his arms.

The dream was all too fresh in Mac's mind and she couldn't help but think Leon really did run away from her too. "V," Mac mumbled so softly that Leon had to pull away from her to hear her.

"What?"

"V?" Mac asked again this time louder, her breathing quickening with the thought that he might not be there and she would truly be alone but then she saw him standing next to Dom in the doorway.

Vince took a step towards her at the same moment she sprung from the couch and jumped into his waiting arms wrapping her legs around his middle and burying her head in the crook of his neck as fresh tears poured from her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: I don't own anything having to do with The Fast and the Furious only MacKenna belongs to me.**

**Shout out to lunastars for helping me brainstorm, make sure you head on over to her page and check out her stories they're as awesome as she is!**

Chapter 9

"Shh," Vince tried to calm the sobs that were racking through Mac's body as he entangled a hand in her hair and kept his other hand on her back.

To say Leon was stunned would have been putting it lightly as he watched his little sister cling to Vince as if he was the only thing holding her together but he snapped out of it the instant he heard her breaths becoming quicker and shallower. He got off the couch and stood next to Vince wanting to get MacKenna to relax but the second she saw him her breathing hitched. As much as it pained and confused him that she was acting this way he was more worried about her having another panic attack. Taking a step back he swallowed his pride and told Vince he needed to calm her down.

Vince never dealt with someone who had panic attacks before and wasn't really sure how he was supposed to help so he started repeating the phrases he heard Leon use, "It's ok…you're alright, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you," and then added the line that he had used at the bar, "I'm going to keep you safe."

Mac's breathing started to even out and though she still had a few tears rolling down her cheeks she moved her head so it was lying against his chest. Hearing that his sister had calmed down Leon went into the kitchen to get her something to drink and to make her a sandwich to hopefully soak up some of the alcohol.

Vince sat down on the couch with her still in his arms when Mac whispered, "don't leave."

"I'm not going anywhere," he reassured not caring that the rest of the team was staring trying, and failing, to figure out what the hell was going on or the fact that his shirt was soaked with tears.

"Everyone always leaves me," Mac sniffled barely able to keep her eyes open from the amount of alcohol she had consumed and her emotions taking a toll on her.

Jesse's heart shattered when he realized he was included in that statement even though Mac didn't specifically direct it towards him. This was his best friend, the one person in the world he would do anything for and he was part of the reason she hurting.

"I'm here," Vince whispered in her ear, continuing to rub her back as she drifted off to sleep. And he meant every word of it, if she needed him he would always be there for her even if it meant receiving a few blows from his good friend.

Leon came back in the living room with a glass of water and a sandwich with the crusts cut off just like she liked it but stopped short when he saw Mac sleeping against Vince's chest.

"Alright everyone, let's give them some space," Dom spoke up as he reached out to take Letty's hand.

They all looked over to MacKenna with sadness in their eyes as they walked past to go to their own rooms. Even Jesse got up and mumbled a quick 'I'm sorry' before bolting down to the basement leaving Leon, Vince and Mac in the living room alone.

Leon set the glass and sandwich on the side table in case she would want it later and took a seat on the other end of the couch. The room was almost deafeningly silent the only noise coming from Mac as light snores escaped her mouth.

Vince picked up on the defeated look on Leon's face and felt stuck between a rock and a hard place. He wanted nothing more than to take the pain away from both of the siblings but choosing a side meant hurting the other person. He let his hand fall to the side as he stopped rubbing her back and glanced over to his friend.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, brother, she's had a rough night. Things will be better in the morning."

Leon let out a bitter scoff and shook his head wondering when his life had become so complicated. It used to be so simple; go to work, race, pick up girls and make sure to talk to Mac at least four times a week. Now? Now he had no idea what was going on or worse yet how to fix it.

"She didn't want to come back. She was scared you'd be mad at her for running," Vince admitted hoping to show his friend that Mac truly valued his opinion.

The jealousy he had towards Vince went right out the window and was replaced by anger towards himself. He wanted MacKenna to always be able to come to him no matter what the problem was no matter how big, small or girly it may be and the idea that she was scared to face him made him realize he needed to try harder.

Vince woke up on the couch the next morning with Leon sleeping on the other end his head hanging off the side. He groaned as he stretched his stiff muscles and tried to find a more comfortable position on the old lumpy couch. The more he woke up the more aware he became that MacKenna was no longer in the living room with them.

"Le," Vince kicked his leg to wake him up.

"What?" He asked tiredly only having fallen asleep an hour prior.

"Where's Mac?"

That one question woke Leon up quicker than five cups of coffee ever could as he jumped off the couch and glanced out the window to make sure everyone's car was still there. The answer to Vince's question came when they heard someone gagging before the toilet being flushed. Leon took the stairs two at a time with Vince following closely behind they swung the bathroom door open to see Mac curled up in the fetal position on the floor looking like death had warmed over.

"Rough night?" Leon teased kneeling beside her and brushing some hair out of her face.

"Shh…too loud," she complained putting her hands over her ears. Mac mentally kicked herself for drinking so much on an empty stomach and hoped she wasn't turning into her mother. This was the second night in a row she woke up after heavily drinking and not remembering what happened the night before. It was definitely a habit she wanted to break.

"Come on, up you go," Leon shook his head as he scooped her up and walked out into the hallway. Things were going to be better today he could just feel it.

"She can use my bed," Vince offered but the look that washed over Leon's face had him defending himself, "She'd be closer to the bathroom if she feels like she's going to be sick again."

"I'll grab her a bucket," Leon stated shortly as he walked down the stairs. He didn't mean for it to come out as harsh as it did but he was her big brother and he wanted to be the one taking care of her.

"Everything alright?" Mia asked as she came out of her room to go to the bathroom and saw Vince just standing in the middle of the hallway.

"Peachy," he replied sarcastically walking into his room and closing his door a little harder than necessary. He growled in frustration as he threw himself on the bed. What the hell was wrong with him? Mac and him were just friends who happened to share a moment because she was feeling lonely and was a little drunk. He hated himself for even thinking he had a chance with her.

Leon laid Mac down in his bed and covered her up before going upstairs to make her some toast and coffee. It never ceased to amaze him that everyone else in the house wanted a nice greasy breakfast after a night of drinking but not Mac she was always the exception.

"Here, eat this," Leon said placing the plate on his bed and a mug of coffee on the floor in her reach.

"So," he started unsure of what to say, "what do you remember about last night?"

She hated such trivial questions in the morning and was embarrassed when she replied, "Honestly, last thing I remember is proving to some bartender I was over twenty one…uh…Le, how did I get back here?"

"Vince drove you," Leon replied letting some distaste in his voice slip out though Mac didn't seem to pick up on it.

"Oh, well at least I didn't go home with the bartender. When can we go get my car?" Mac asked picking at the toast afraid that it might make its way back up at some point.

Leon must have had the same thought as he watched her take the smallest bite possible, so small in fact he didn't know if she took a bite at all. "As soon as I know you won't puke in mine."

Mac couldn't help the small laugh that came out and when she looked up she saw Leon almost studying her face before he sat down on the bed and leaned against the wall.

"You know I'm not mad at you, right?" Leon asked softly as Mac set the toast aside and held her coffee mug with both hands.

"Um…ok," Mac drew out the word completely lost at where that had come from.

"And that no matter what happens I'll always be on your side and that I'm here if you ever want to talk about anything…_anything_ at all," he continued making sure he made eye contact to show how serious he was.

"Yeah, I know," Mac nodded her forehead scrunched in confusion. It wasn't often her brother told her these things, of course she knew it, but hearing him say it out loud was a little off putting.

"Good," he nodded back and looked a little less stressed than he had.

"Ok, what happened last night?"

"What do you mean?" Leon questioned trying to play it off like he had no idea.

"I've been down here for almost ten minutes and my best friend hasn't come over to see me yet," she said louder than normal knowing Jesse could hear her, "and now you're giving me some pep talk like you're scared I'm going to go jump off a bridge, what gives?"

"I've been trying to get dressed," Jesse replied through the curtain separating the space.

"Yeah 'cause it's so hard to pick out what beanie goes with what shirt," Mac rolled her eyes at the lame excuse she had just gotten.

"Why don't we go pick up your car," Leon suggested getting off the bed and throwing a pair of shoes at her.

"Thought you didn't want me puking in your car," Mac mumbled slipping her toes into the flip flops.

"Are you?" he questioned reaching for the small bucket he kept downstairs for trash and thrusting it in front of her face.

"No," Mac rolled her eyes again as she pushed the bucket out of her face.

MacKenna wanted to sleep for another couple of hours and a shower was certainly in her near future but she didn't like being without her car; her escape. The music blasted through the speakers as soon as Leon started the car up and quickly shut it off as Mac covered her ears.

"Jesus, Le," she complained. She was almost ready to bet money a little man with a hammer had made his way into her brain overnight and was having too much fun making her miserable.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have drank so much." The words rolled right off his tongue before he realized it was the wrong time for jokes.

"Sorry," Mac muttered shifting in her seat so she was facing the window.

"Hey," he said placing his hand on her arm to get her attention, "I didn't know he was coming yesterday either."

"Whatever," she shrugged not wanting to admit that it did make her feel a little better.

The two fell back into silence until they pulled up at Joe's.

"Hey, blue eyes, you're back," Christian waved as he set up the umbrellas for the tables outside.

Leon got out of his car, not liking the fact that some guy was paying his sister any kind of attention and walked over to where she was standing.

"Just getting my car," she waved her keys in the air before unlocking her door and keeping it open for a minute to let the heat out.

"After the make out session you had with your man last night I figured you'd still be asleep," Christian laughed as went to walk back in the bar.

"Excuse me?" Leon stopped him.

"I have to say all the years I've been a bartender I've seen every kind of couple you could imagine but I never thought blue eyes would go for someone so disheveled looking," Christian replied.

"Vince," Leon growled storming back to his car and peeling away.

"Oh, shit," Mac cursed fumbling to get her keys in the ignition.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: I don't own anything having to do with The Fast and the Furious only MacKenna belongs to me.**

**I know updates for this have been sporadic but I promise I have lots of ideas for this story!**

Chapter 10

"There you go miss, as good as new," the nurse smiled as she finished putting tape over the gauze to keep it in place.

"Thanks," Mac forced a smile that didn't reach her eyes. She wasn't too fond of hospitals especially when she was a patient.

After signing a few discharge papers and a few more for insurance she walked out to the waiting area of the emergency room.

"How's the hand?" Jesse asked, immediately coming to her side and throwing an arm round her waist.

"It's fine," Mac stated giving pointed looks to Leon and Vince who both jumped out of their seats when she came through the door. "Come on, Jess, let's get out of here."

**Two Hours Earlier**

Vince was sprawled out on his bed and had just drifted off to sleep when Leon came busting through the front door.

"Hey, man, what's up?" Jesse nodded in Leon's direction as he sat on the floor in the living room with a game controller in his hand.

"Where is he?" Leon nearly growled clenching and unclenching his fists in anger.

"Who?" Jesse questioned before realizing the only 'he' Leon could possibly be infuriated with. "Vince?"

"Yes, _Vince_," Leon spat the name out as if it left a foul taste in his mouth, easily forgetting the years of friendship the two had and only thinking about the old coyote with his roaming hands all over his baby sister.

"Uh…I think he's in his room," Jesse answered and watched as Leon took the stairs two at a time. It wasn't until he heard Vince's door being kicked in that he started to worry.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Vince yelled not too happy with the way he had been woken up or the fact that his door had now been kicked off the hinges.

"What the fuck is _my_ problem?" Leon shouted his breathing rigid as he tried to keep control of his temper. "What the fuck were you doing with my sister last night? And I would choose your words very carefully," he warned pointing a menacing finger at Vince.

"I don't know why she chose me last night," Vince defended getting off the bed with his arms up slightly trying to show he wasn't going to do anything. "You told me to calm her down before she had another panic attack and that's what I was trying to do."

"Joe's, you fucker, what happened at Joe's?" Leon demanded slamming a fist down on top of the dresser to release some of his anger.

Dom and Letty had been trying to have a morning that would have woken the neighbors with pleasurable screams but the fighting coming from down the hall had put a halt to their fun.

"What's going on?" Dom asked crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow at the door.

"Seems like old coyotes 'R us has a thing for little sisters and since Mia is with Brian he moved onto MacKenna," Leon fumed and Dom suddenly understood his friend's anger probably better than anyone. "So, what happened at Joe's, Vince?"

Before he could answer MacKenna came storming through the front door, "Leon Miles Adkins!"

"Miles?" Letty laughed but quickly covered it with a cough when she got a death glare from Dom warning her now was not the time.

Leon, however, completely ignored his sister and kept his attention on Vince, the new enemy. "Do you find her at Joe's last night? Or did you take her there to get her drunk and take advantage of her?"

Hearing his friend make such an awful accusation had Vince seeing red and he swung without second thought catching Leon off guard. Leon stumbled backwards a little from the force and surprise but quickly recovered catching Vince's jaw before tackling him to the ground.

"You told me you didn't like her like that!" Leon yelled as Vince got out of the hold he had on him and pushed Leon back.

"I don't know how I feel!" Vince admitted raising his hands in frustration. "But I would never take advantage of her!"

"No, you just have a thing for little sisters!" Leon spat taking another swing and catching the side of Vince's face.

"Stop!" MacKenna pleaded pushing through Letty and Dom who were watching in the doorway with a quiet Jesse not too far behind. "Please, stop!"

The two didn't listen as punches were thrown by each of the men resulting in them wrestling around the room again.

"Leon, stop, he didn't do anything wrong!" Mac declared desperately as she tugged at the back of his jersey to get him off of Vince.

Leon let go of Vince for a few seconds to shrug her off giving Vince the opportunity to get off the floor. Vince pushed Leon's chest trying to get his teammate to relax but what he didn't notice was MacKenna standing behind Leon and as he stumbled backwards he fell into her. MacKenna tried to brace herself from falling to the ground but ended up shattering the mirror that was leaning against the wall as her hand connected with it.

The breaking of the mirror was enough to stop both men from fighting turning to make sure MacKenna was alright but it was Jesse who grabbed a shirt that was lying on the floor and wrapped it around her hand to stop the bleeding.

**Present**

"Anywhere special you want to go?" Jesse asked putting the keys in the ignition of the Jetta.

"Home," Mac answered softly looking out the window.

Jesse audibly sighed as he started driving with no particular destination in mind. MacKenna grabbed a cigarette out of the pack that was sitting in the cup holder and lit one handing it to Jesse before lighting another for herself. They drove in silence the only sound coming from the performance engine under the hood.

"You can't go back," Jesse spoke up taking one last drag of his cigarette before flicking it out the window.

"I have to," Mac replied watching the paper burning down her cigarette as it sat between her fingers.

"No, you don't."

"Jess, I…" Mac started but was surprised when she was cut off by Jesse.

"No, Mac, you're not going back. I won't let you," Jesse stated with more authority in his voice than Mac had ever heard him use with anyone one in his entire life. "You don't deserve what that bastard did to you and I won't sit around and let you end up like Carter."

Mac had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop the tears that threatened to fall. Carter was a boy who grew up in their neighborhood and was often hit by his father after a long day at work. Many complaints were made by various people but they were all ignored because of the power his father held in the community and one night he went too far.

Sensing his friend's sullen mood Jesse tried to make her smile. "So, did you hit your head recently or do you and Vince have a real thing going?"

Mac couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, please," Jesse sighed playfully pushing Mac's shoulder as he pulled up to the café. "The only time I have seen Leon start a fight is when someone has their eye on you."

Mac shoved him back before getting out of the car, "Yeah, eyes on me, asshole, doesn't mean I have eyes on him."

"Well, you had more than eyes on him last night," Jesse challenged wiggling his eyebrows up and down as they walked into the café.

Mac didn't respond she just rolled her eyes at his comment and took a seat at the counter. What was she supposed to say? She couldn't figure out for herself how she felt, how was she supposed to explain it to someone else?

"Oh my God," Mia squealed walking over to the two with Brian close behind her adjusting his shirt, "what happened to your hand?"

"Little misunderstanding with a mirror," Mac shrugged not wanting the attention to be all on her as Leon and Vince made their way into the café.

"While you two were fucking in the backroom; Leon and Vince went a couple rounds. Sparky tried to pull them apart and broke a mirror," Jesse explained patting Mac's shoulder and giving her a small smile.

Mac avoided looking at Vince as Leon came over and kissed her on top of the head apologizing for the sixth time.

"Well, at least you now know about them sleeping together," Brian commented thinking that was what the fight was about.

"You…you," Leon stuttered the anger quickly building inside of him again. Kissing was one thing; sex was something completely different. "You slept with my sister?!"

Before Vince had a chance to answer Mac was out of her stool and standing in front of her brother and when he refused to look at her she pulled on his chain until he had no choice.

"Listen to me, Leon Miles, and listen good," she started with her good hand still on the chain. "We slept together, we didn't have sex but even if we did it is none of your damn business. I'm an adult and I will date whoever I want to. If, and that's a big if, _if _he breaks my heart than you can break his neck for all I care but until then butt out of my love life."

The rest of the team stood in silence but it was Vince who stood there with his mouth hanging open like a fish in surprise. Dom and Letty had pulled up halfway through her rant and waited by the door not wanting to interrupt. It wasn't until she let go of the chain that she turned her attention to Dom.

"I'm sorry that my brother broke your door but it seems Jesse won't let me go home. Can I please stay at the fort until I find somewhere else to go?"

"Of course," Dom nodded giving Jesse a small smile that he had gotten through to his friend.

"Thank you," Mac smiled before walking over to Vince and grabbing his hand. "Come on, show me how fast you can make that car go."


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: I don't own anything having to do with The Fast and the Furious only MacKenna belongs to me.**

**So sorry for the delay in updating! It's summer and let's face it's just as busy if not busier than the rest of the year :/ but I made the chapter longer than usual to hopefully make it up to you! Just a side note X-X-X will represent a break in time. I apologize now for any mistakes I am completely exhausted but wanted to get this posted!**

Chapter 11

"Um, where are we going?" Vince asked breaking the awkward silence they had fallen into since they left the café.

MacKenna stared out the window, "I don't know."

The strong will she had at the café had completely dissipated and now she was nervous. The last time the two of them were alone together she ended up on his lap with their tongues wrestling. Was it all because she had too much alcohol and let her emotions get the best of her? She supposed that it was now official, she was living in L.A. at the fort but that didn't mean they were going to be an instant couple.

"Hey," Vince reached his hand over and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear breaking Mac out of her thoughts. "You alright?"

The feeling of his calloused fingers being so gentle against her jaw line gave her goose bumps but it was more than that it was the amount of emotion he had put behind those three little words.

"Yeah," she nodded offering him a small smile, "just thinking."

"About?"

"Hey, can you pull off here," Mac pointed to the small park that consisted of a couple of picnic tables, an old rusted slide and a set of swings.

Vince parked the car and looked over to MacKenna noticing how her brow was slightly furrowed and there were small lines around the corner of her lips. The sun shone through the window bringing out the highlights in her hair as it cascaded over her shoulders. Vince couldn't think of anyone who was more beautiful but even her beauty didn't mask the pain he could see in her eyes.

Without a word Mac got out of the car and went to sit on one of the swings pushing her self back and forth with the tips of her toes. Even with her back to him Vince could almost see the weight she had on her shoulders.

Getting out of the car himself he made his way over to her but unsure of what to say he lightly pushed her lower back causing her to swing higher. Vince was just about to make some joke about how juvenile they must have looked when MacKenna spoke up.

"I don't know who I am anymore."

MacKenna almost plowed Vince over as the swing came back to him, her confession catching him off guard, but at the last second he moved out of the way.

"What do you mean?" he questioned resuming his position behind her as he gave another soft push.

She almost wanted to just push her feeling down and bottle them up like she had done for so many years but there was just something about Vince that made her want to spill her secrets. "Who am I?"

"You're MacKenna," Vince stated, "You're Leon's little sister, you're Jesse's partner in crime, you're Mia's best friend…"

"Exactly," she cut him off with a bitter laugh. "I'm tired of being defined by other people. Do you know why I raced in New York?"

"The money?"

"Well, yeah, that was part of it but…I don't know…no one knew Le or Jess. And though I originally did it for the money I kept going back because for the first time in my life people knew who I was. I wasn't Nick and Margie's daughter, I wasn't Leon's little sister or the girl Jess hung out with. I was just Mac, the girl who raced."

"So, you want to race?" Vince questioned trying to figure out how to see that million dollar smile back on her face.

"Not really," Mac admitted with a sigh. Sure, she had fun doing it and it was a quick way to make some cash but it wasn't her passion like it was Leon's. "What about you? I mean is working at Toretto Garage your dream?"

Vince was a little taken back by the question; no one had ever asked what he wanted to do before. It was always this is what needed to be done so he did it. "Uh, the garage is fine."

"There's nothing else you'd like to do?" Mac pressed sensing there was more.

Vince let out a sigh. "Something with music. There's just something about holding the guitar and playing a song that can change you whole day around."

MacKenna understood that more than he would ever know. "You should play for me sometime."

When the swing came back at him this time instead of giving her another push like he had been doing Vince grabbed onto the chain to stop the swing a snaked an arm around her waist. The second MacKenna turned her head to see what he was doing Vince caught her lips in a soft gentle kiss.

"I hear we did this at Joe's last night," Mac whispered leaning her back against his chest.

"You don't remember?" Vince questioned his breath hitting her in the face.

"Refresh my memory," Mac replied tilting her chin up and biting his lower lip when he got close enough. She heard him trying to contain the low growl from escaping and she smiled reaching hand up so that it was entangled in his hair pressing their faces even closer together. They were both out of breath when Mac pulled away, "No, I would have remembered that."

"Don't stop," Vince's voice came out deep and full of desire as he moved in for another kiss.

"Summer or winter?" Mac blurted out moving back so that their lips didn't meet again.

"What?"

Mac got off the swing and walked a few feet away from him trying to contain her own lust at the moment. "What do you like better summer or winter?" she repeated fixing her shirt where it had come up.

Vince was more than confused on what just happened. Everything had been going so good, Mac even encouraged it and now she wouldn't come within two feet of him. Every step he took in her direction she mirrored taking a step back.

"Summer, I guess," he eventually replied still lost on what was going on.

It wasn't uncommon for MacKenna to have random hook ups every now and again but this was Vince. It wasn't like they could just have sex and forget about it the next day especially now that she was staying at the fort for the time being. The only hope she had was to talk about something neutral to keep her mind from wandering when all she wanted to do was to get back in the car and rip his pants off.

"Did I do something wrong?" Vince asked because whatever he did he wanted to make sure not to ever do it again.

Mac cursed herself for making him look so lost and hurt. "No, not at all. Let's just go somewhere else." She walked back to the car and slid into the passenger seat leaving Vince standing there with a dumbfounded look on his face.

After another twenty minutes of driving around they decided to go to the movies and see the new action movie that was out. Mac thought it was perfect. Action movies weren't exactly the ones you made out during.

Vince handed MacKenna some money and told her to grab some popcorn, drinks, candy or whatever she wanted and he would go get the tickets. Mac tried to refuse saying she would pay for the snacks but Vince wasn't hearing it. _This is not a date, this is not a date, this is just two friends going to the movies_, Mac assured herself as she paid for two sodas and a large container of popcorn. She thought about getting two small popcorns instead so they wouldn't have the risk of the awkward moment when they each reached for some at the same time but realized she wouldn't be able to carry it all. With the drinks in a carrier she waited for Vince by the guy who checked your tickets.

Two minutes later he walked around the corner and handed the tickets over to the man before taking the drinks from Mac.

"Number four," the man pointed down the hallway.

The two walked down the hallway until Mac stopped. "Isn't this the one we were going to see?" She questioned motioning to the number two theatre.

"Yeah, but they were all sold out. I'm not sitting through a chick flick and you said no comedies so I got us two tickets for the horror movie. It's a remake but it sounds pretty cool."

"Oh," was all Mac could say as she felt her hands start to get clammy.

"Is that alright?"

Mac forced herself to smile and nod not trusting that her voice wouldn't come out sounding fearful. She detested horror films. Though she found herself following Vince into theatre number four, sitting down in the back row and her eyes instantly glued to the screen.

X-X-X

When they pulled up in front of the house the cars were all parked on the street while Leon and Letty played basketball.

"Hey, where have you two been?" Mia winked as she sat on the front porch with Brian.

"None of your damn business," Vince replied walking over to the cooler that was next to the grill and grabbing a Corona.

"Just drove around for awhile," Mac answered as Jesse came out of the house downing a bottle of water.

"Thank God your back," Jesse exclaimed. "You left your cell in my car, it's been going off all afternoon."

"Who was it?" Mac questioned walking over to the Jetta to grab her phone.

"Didn't look," Jesse yelled over to her as he sat on the grass next to the driveway and teased Leon that a girl was beating him.

Mac sat in the driver's seat as she scrolled through her missed calls. Each and every one was from her mother. _It's now or never_, she thought as she dialed her mom's number and put the phone up to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, mom."

"MacKenna Adkins, where the hell have you been? Do you not know how to pick up a phone?" Her mother yelled on the other end so loud that she had to pull the phone away from her ear for a minute.

"I'm in L.A. with Le, he said he told you."

"Oh…right…well…" she trailed off and just the tone of her voice had Mac wanting to get in her car and drive home. "It's just…Craig called and…"

"What did he want?" Mac questioned wondering why their landlord would have called. Last she knew they were all caught up with the rent.

"If we don't pay eight hundred by the end of the month we need to find somewhere else to go."

"Eight…eight hundred?!" Mac nearly screamed into the phone and quickly looked around to make sure no one heard her. "What happened to the rent money we had stashed away?"

"Now Mac…" she started in a placating tone.

"What happened to the money?!" Mac demanded cutting her off.

"Max and I dipped into it for bail money but he said he would pay me back as soon as he gets paid."

"B-b-bail money?" Mac stuttered out.

"It was a little misunderstanding, the neighbors thought something was wrong and called the police. I couldn't just let him sit in jail."

"He…he hit you? And you bailed him out?"

"What was I supposed to do? Anyways, it's all taken care of we just need to figure out how to pay Craig by the end of the month and everything will be fine."

"Not we. You."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm staying in L.A., mom."

"This is about your brother isn't it? Or that boy…what's his name? James?"

"Jesse," Mac corrected.

"Whatever. Run away MacKenna. You know I thought you were different. I was wrong you're just like your father and your brother," she sneered before hanging up.

MacKenna sat there for a minute willing the tears not to fall. She pushed her emotions down and swallowed the pain as she got out of the car.

"Dude, take it easy on her," Jesse laughed as the ball swished through the net.

"Damn boy, it's just a game," Letty complained as she walked over to where Dom was getting the grill ready. "I was up by one basket and it's like a switch got flipped."

"He's a sore loser," Mac spoke up causing Leon to give me a death glare. "Hey, Dom, how long until dinner?"

"Twenty-twenty five minutes," he shrugged.

"Perfect," Mac smirked tying her hair up and tossing Jesse her cell phone. "Come on, Le, first one to fifteen wins."

"Should you be playing with your hand?" Leon asked with a worried expression.

Mac rolled her eyes as she walked up to him and took the ball out of his hands before taking a couple step back to shoot the ball. Vince watched in amazement that even with one hand wrapped the ball went perfectly in the hoop.

"Come on, loser says grace."

Leon couldn't pass up the chance to hear his sister say grace so he grabbed the ball and checked it to her. "You're on."

"Oh this is going to be good," Letty laughed taking a seat next to Jesse on the grass.

"Dinner and a show," Brian commented as he and Mia joined the group.

Basketball was something that Leon and MacKenna both enjoyed. It was a way of getting out all of your frustrations while strengthening their sibling bond. Though Mac had a height disadvantage she made up for it in skill.

The siblings took the game very seriously not wanting to be the one to have to say grace but that didn't stop them from teasing and laughing with each other. It wasn't until Mac looked over to Vince and gave him a subtle wink that he almost dropped his beer.

"You need to watch yourself," Dom warned in a hushed tone.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Vince denied taking a long swig of his beer.

"Uh-huh," Dom muttered disbelievingly. "All I'm going to say is you break her heart Leon won't be the only one breaking your neck."

"Got it," Vince nodded shifting the weight on his feet and turning his attention back to the game as he heard Mac squeal in delight.

"You cheated!" Leon accused furious he had just been beaten by his little sister.

"Nope," Mac pretended to pop her collar. "I'm just better than you."

"Girl, that was awesome," Letty laughed as Mac helped her up.

"Yeah I can't wait to hear Le say grace," Jesse added.

Dom put the chicken on a platter as everyone took their seats on the picnic table.

"Alright, Leon, floor is yours," Dom smirked also getting a little satisfaction out of hearing his friend say the blessing.

Everyone bowed their heads, "Dear heavenly…spirit…thank you for the food we are about to receive and that you brought Mac back to me. I couldn't feel more blessed. Please continue to watch over us. In your name we pray. Amen."

Mia hung her mouth open in shock that Leon even knew how to say grace, to be honest she half expected it to be something like when Jesse prays to the car Gods. Mac quickly wiped away a tear that had escaped before anyone noticed and started passing out the chicken.

After dinner Brian helped Mia clear the table and work on the dishes while the rest of the team gathered in the living room for a movie. But since Mac had been so exhausted she fell asleep with her head in Jesse's lap before they even chose which movie they were going to watch. While Letty argued she didn't want to watch S.W.A.T. again Vince planned on talking to Leon about what happened earlier that day but noticed he was already asleep in the chair.

"You should give me a massage," Letty hinted pulling Dom towards the stairs since no one was really interested in a movie. Dom didn't have to say anything as he followed her up the stairs with lust in his eyes.

"Uh…" Mia appeared in the door way with Brian wrapped around her. "We're going to go to bed…long day…real tired."

Jesse rolled his eyes at the lame excuse they had been given but it was Vince that had his eyes on Mac hoping she would wake up and want to go upstairs with him.

"Beer?" Vince asked getting off the couch and heading towards the kitchen.

"Sure," Jesse nodded. Figuring Mac would be more comfortable on the couch than on the floor Jesse moved carefully trying to scoop her up in his arms but the movement woke her up as she let out a scream and started swinging at Jesse.

The scream sent Vince flying back into the living room and Leon shooting up from the chair.

"What happened?" Vince asked at the same time Leon asked, "What's wrong?"

Mac was slightly out of breath from how she was woken up and blushed when she answered, "Sorry, thought it was Freddy."

The three men in the room all looked at each other with confusion before Jesse spoke up, "Freddy?"

"Krueger," Mac replied feeling her cheeks get even redder with embarrassment.

"Jesus, Mac," Leon groaned shuffling his way towards the basement to pass out in his own bed.

"I'm sorry," she called after him.

"You took her to see a scary movie, didn't you?" Jesse chuckled shaking his head.

"Yeah, so?"

"Have fun with that," Jesse patted Vince's shoulder as he walked into the kitchen to grab the beer that was forgotten.

"Why didn't you just tell me you didn't want to see the movie?" Vince questioned. Sure, he didn't want to sit through some chick flick but they could have gone somewhere else.

"I don't know," Mac answered truthfully through a yawn.

"Why don't you take my bed tonight," Vince offered feeling awful that he made her sit through a movie that clearly terrified her.

Mac smiled as she headed for the stairs she would take his bed over the couch any day. Thinking he wouldn't mind she pulled out one of his t-shirts and a pair of boxers to wear for bed. After changing and slipping under the covers she tossed and turned every little noise keeping her awake until she couldn't take it anymore. Mac slipped out of bed and tiptoed downstairs to see Vince lying on the couch watching television.

"V," Mac whispered trying to get his attention but he didn't answer. "Vince!" Still nothing so she got even closer and realized he had fallen asleep. She stood there for a minute trying to decide what to do. She wanted nothing more than to sleep in his comfy bed but there was no way in hell she would be up there alone. Mac took a deep breath before tapping him on the knee. "Vince, wake up!"

"Mmm?" he grumbled blinking his eyes a few times to focus. "What's wrong?"

"I can't sleep," Mac confessed and once again felt herself blushing.

"Come here," Vince opened his arms so she could lie on his chest.

"No," she pulled on his hand instead, "I want to go to bed."

Vince let out a sigh as he pushed himself off the couch and turned the television off before walking towards the stairs. It wasn't until they were up in his room and he went to change that he noticed what she was wearing.

"My clothes look good on you," he smirked pulling his shirt over his head and dropping his pants before crawling into bed beside Mac. "But they'd look even better off of you."

"Good night, V," Mac replied curling into his side.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: I don't own anything having to do with The Fast and the Furious only MacKenna belongs to me.**

**I apologize again for the wait, I sort of had writer's block for this story for the longest time. I know what I want to happen but getting us there is the hard part. Thanks for sticking with me! Just a side note X-X-X will represent a break in time like the last chapter. Let me know if I jump around too much I wanted to get to the next part of the story!**

Chapter 12

"Morning," Letty greeted Mac the next morning as she shuffled her way into the kitchen still wearing Vince's boxers and shirt but to be honest MacKenna wasn't surprised to see she was one of the last ones to get up.

"Morning," Mac answered sitting down on Jesse's lap and resting her head on his shoulder ready to fall back to sleep.

"I see some things never change," Dom chuckled shaking his head slightly, "Still not a morning person, little one?"

"No," Mac yawned and smiled gratefully as Mia set a cup of coffee in front of her.

"You used to be the queen of all nighters," Jesse commented putting his arm around Mac's waist to keep her balanced.

MacKenna took a long sip of her coffee before placing it on the table and hiding her face in the crook of Jesse's neck. "There's a difference between not going to bed at all and getting up in the morning."

"What the hell are you wearing?" Leon questioned once he realized they were Vince's clothes. At first he didn't think anything of Mac wearing guy's clothes she used to steal them from Jesse all the time but this was different and he couldn't help but think how she got out of her own clothes.

Mac groaned shifting slightly to be more comfortable and still be snuggled into Jesse, "Don't start, Leon, it's too early."

"Yeah, don't start _Miles_," Letty laughed remembering they learned Leon's middle name for the first time yesterday.

"Thanks for that, MacKenna," Leon sighed.

"That's what little sisters are for," Mia laughed. "Right, Dominic Anthony?"

Dom just shook his head in response as he glanced over to Leon with a small smirk playing on his lips. Sure, MacKenna had visited before, hell, she had spent full summers at the fort years back but this was different. Now she had no return date, she was staying and Leon would have to relearn what it was like being a big brother all over again. Dom couldn't wait to see someone else dealing with the pressures that came along with the title.

MacKenna mumbled something barely coherent saying that she needed to take a shower to wake up for the day and Mia had promised to bring some clothes up for her to change into. After a nice hot shower Mac was feeling more awake but when she turned the water off and dried herself off she realized Mia hadn't brought her any clothes. She wrapped the towel around herself as tight as it would go before opening the bathroom door letting the cloud of steam escape.

In her hurry out the door she ran right into a half awake Vince causing her not only to stumble backwards a few steps but when she put her hands out to brace herself the towel had been forgotten and fell to the floor.

Vince thought he was still dreaming until her noticed Mac's cheeks getting red with embarrassment as she quickly snatched the towel from the floor and tried to cover herself back up.

"Vince," Mac hissed in anger, "What the hell are you doing?"

He couldn't help but rake his eyes up and down her body as her still wet hair dripped onto her shoulders and ran down her skin. "If I knew you'd be running around in just a towel I would have gotten up earlier."

MacKenna smiled sweetly as she sauntered her way up to Vince pressing herself against his bare chest. "You like this?" _Maybe I am dreaming_, Vince thought as he went to put his hands on her waist to push her even closer. Mac bit her bottom lip and nearly batted her eyelashes as she felt him growing in his boxers. "Why don't you head back to bed…give me five minutes to get Leon out of the house and then we'll see if you can handle that," Mac glanced down before returning her eyes to his. "As well as you shift your car. I have to warn you though," she nipped at his chest and felt his breathing hitch as he tried to contain himself. "I've been known to leave marks."

"You've got four minutes or I don't care who is in the house," Vince growled in her ear before quickly making his way back into his room. The tension between the two had been building since she arrived and Vince could barely contain himself as he waited in his room.

MacKenna skipped down the stairs got dressed and rejoined the group in the kitchen.

"I don't know what your plans are for today but whenever you have a second just stop by the café and I'll go over the books with you," Mia said as she tied her hair back. "It's not rocket science, trust me, you'll be fine."

"For what?" Mac questioned confused.

"So you can start work," Mia replied obviously.

"Uh, yeah…I'm not working at the café."

"Well, you don't know enough about cars to work in the garage and if you are staying here you are going to contribute to the bills which means you will work," Leon tried laying down the rules and saw Dom give him a small nod to let him know he agreed but to not be too harsh.

Letty slipped out of the kitchen to go wake Vince up for work while Mac and Leon came to an agreement.

Mac took a deep breath to calm her temper that was itching to make its appearance. "I know that, Leon. I didn't say I wasn't going to work at all I said I wasn't working at the café."

"You're not racing!" Leon snapped pushing his chair back as he stood up. "This isn't New York, Mac, things can be dangerous out here."

Letty walked back in the kitchen and whispered to Dom that Vince was going to be late to work this morning, something about a stomach issue.

"I never said I was going to!" Mac yelled back running a hand through her hair in frustration. "God, when did you become so impossible?! I want to work somewhere other than the café or the garage because if I live and work with all of you I'm going to lose my freaking mind! Maybe this was a mistake after all."

MacKenna grabbed her phone and her keys and started heading for the front door.

"Mac, I didn't mean…" Leon tried to explain as he tried to follow after her realizing that knowing Mac she could easily walk out that door and never come back.

"I'm not a little girl anymore, Le!" MacKenna spun around with her hand on the doorknob. "I know bills have to be paid probably better than anyone else my age! Now, if it's ok with you I'm going to go find a job! Oh, and Dom?"

Leon turned and moved in the hallway so Dom could see MacKenna. "Yeah?"

"Vince isn't having stomach problems he thinks I'm coming back up there to fuck him."

And with that she stormed out the door and slammed it shut.

Leon stared at the door in disbelief as the words tried to settle in his mind.

"Should we tell him she left?" Brian questioned trying to hide the laughter in his voice.

Leon thought about it for a minute before he matched Brian's smile, "nope."

X-X-X

Just like every other day, Brian offered to go pick up lunch from the café. As he waited for Mia to finish making the sandwiches he sat on the stool that was named his.

"So," he started out casually as he flipped through a car magazine, "What do you think the deal is with MacKenna and Vince?"

Mia shook her head as he began wrapping the sandwiches, "you're just happy to see someone else get their ass kicked."

"Ha ha," Brian mocked. "No, I'm serious. Do you think there's something there? I mean after all this time and after all the girls that have gone in and out of Vince's room, you think he could actually choose just one?"

"You're forgetting Mac," Mia smiled placing the bag on the counter. "She's not really the one to 'settle' down with one person either."

"No way," Brian shook his head not believing what he was hearing. He'd been a cop long enough to pick up on 'vibes' that someone put off. MacKenna didn't seem like the one night stand kind of girl and Leon or even Jesse for that matter didn't seem like the type to let her just get away with it.

"Like I told you, she's going to livin' things up around here."

X-X-X

MacKenna sat in the diner twirling her ice around her cup with her straw, finding a job hadn't been as easy as she expected it to be. Few places were hiring and those that were she didn't have the experience.

"Bad day?" the waiter asked setting her chicken wrap down in front of her.

"Sort of," Mac nodded and expected him to walk away and was genuinely surprised when he sat down across from her.

"Does it have anything to do with that?" He motioned toward her hand that Jesse rewrapped for her this morning after her shower.

MacKenna couldn't say why she was comfortable talking to this complete stranger but there was something about the way he looked at her. "Actually, no. I've been job searching all day and it hasn't been going to well."

"Oh, really?" the waiter's smile grew as he moved and showed her the help wanted sign on the front door. "Got any experience?"

"Few years," Mac nodded and saw his eyes travel back to her wrapped hand. "It won't get in the way of me carrying a tray."

The guy got up and grabbed her an application before placing it on the table with a pen on top. "Fill this out and I'll see if I can't get the manager to give you an interview. I'm Rich, by the way."

"Mac…MacKenna," she replied. Maybe today wasn't so bad after all.

X-X-X

"Well look who it is, I thought you would be half way back to New York by now," Leon teased as MacKenna walked into the garage around closing time.

"I told you I was staying and I am," Mac replied though Leon could pick up on a tint of almost sadness in her voice as if she didn't really want to stay.

"You know the guys and I were talking, if you're still looking for a job I'm sure Harry would have something for you," Dom spoke up.

"I'm not looking anymore but thanks," Mac smiled walking over and laying down on the couch they had in the garage.

"Mac, we went over this already, you need to work," Leon started.

"I know," Mac cut him off as she watched Vince wipe some sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. "I'm not looking anymore because I start at the diner tomorrow for a lunch shift. I probably won't make many tips but Gary, the manager, says if he likes what he sees then he'll put me on dinner shifts where you make the real money."

"That's great, Sparky," Jesse handed her his lit cigarette as he passed to give Letty a tool she needed. Mac took a drag before handing back as he walked passed again.

"Yeah, Rich invited me to a party tonight over on Decker street."

"Who's Rich?" Leon questioned and Dom had to stop the chuckle from escaping. He had been in Leon's shoes one too many times.

"He works at the diner, he's actually the one who got me the job. He has the greatest smile and he gets these cute little dimples," Mac casually chatted as she played with the frays on her cutoff shorts but as the word 'cute' came out of her mouth Vince dropped the wrench he had been using.

"What does he drive?" Dom asked.

Mac smiled remembering the car even if she wasn't as passionate about cars as her brother she could still appreciate a beautiful body. "A red '67 Shelby Mustang with white racing stripes."

"You sure it isn't his father's," Vince laughed hiding the jealousy that was boiling inside of him.

"Don't know," Mac shrugged, "Don't care."

"Want company tonight?" Jesse asked rolling his chair over towards the couch.

"Sure, I don't think it's invitation only," Mac teased and Leon instantly relaxed knowing she wasn't going alone.

X-X-X

The party was already in full swing when Jesse and Mac pulled up and parked the Jetta across the street.

"Looks like this kid could give Dom a run for his money," Jesse commented as they passed a few people already drunk out of their minds on the stairs.

"Yeah, I wouldn't tell him that though," Mac agreed as they weaved through the crowd looking for a familiar face, Jesse following close behind with a hand on her back so they wouldn't get separated.

"Mac!" They both turned to see Rich standing there looking very different from what she remembered at the diner. He had his lip pierced, hair spiked and showing off the tattoos he had on each shoulder. "Glad you could make it, I was starting to think you weren't going to show."

MacKenna couldn't help her eyes from being glued to his tattoos, something that had always turned her on before. "Uh, yeah, well you know no one likes being the first one to a party."

"And you brought your boyfriend?"

"Oh, no, just friend," Jesse shook his head, "more like a brother really."

"Well, good," Rich smiled, "I'd hate to start making out with someone who was taken. Drink?"

"Definitely," Mac nodded and wanted to make sure Jesse would be alright if she went off with Rich but noticed he had already started talking to a blonde with barely any clothes on.

"Here," Rich handed her the cup he had been holding, "I'll get another."

"Thanks," Mac put the cup to her lip and tipped her head back letting the burning liquid slide down her throat. "But it looks like I'll need another one too."

"So, you like to party I see," Rich led them into the kitchen where they could refill their cups.

"Just figuring I should catch up," Mac smirked tracing her fingers over his tattoos.

"How about we head up to my room," Rich suggested handing her a cup full of whatever alcohol he could easily reach.

MacKenna couldn't understand why at the moment Vince's face flashed through her mind but she pushed it away and followed Rich anyway.

"Some party favors," Rich opened the top drawer of his dresser pulling out a small baggie full of pills. "How many you want?"

"Oh, uh, I'm good thanks," Mac declined suddenly feeling like she should find Jesse and ask him to leave.

"Don't tell me you've never experimented before," Rich laughed laying a few pills on a plate and crushing them. He used a credit card to make a nice little line before using a rolled up dollar bill to snort it.

MacKenna had smoke marijuana on occasion with Jesse and had tried ecstasy once while she was visiting a couple years ago but she always had to be on her best behavior. She needed to be able to go pick up her mother at a moments notice or be able to get up for work the next day so she could pay the bills.

"Here," Rich pulled out a couple of pills from the bag and held them out to Mac, "It'd probably be better if you took these orally if you've never had them before."

Mac looked at them for a few seconds before remembering she was free. She didn't have to worry about her mother anymore, she was in L.A. now and she was going to live her life. Mac popped both pills in her mouth before washing them down with the alcohol.

With a new sense of confidence Mac wrapped her arms around Rich's neck before kissing him rough and hard.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: I don't own anything having to do with The Fast and the Furious only MacKenna belongs to me.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews I got on my last chapter, each and every one of them made my day! I promise this is still a Vince/OC story just give me some time and it will all play out!**

Chapter 13

"Thanks for the ride home," Mac smiled as she went to get out of Rich's car the next morning ignoring the sick feeling in her stomach. "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, I'm heading to the diner now," Rich nodded lightly grabbing onto MacKenna's arm to stop her, pulling her closer to him as he entangled his fingers in her hair before kissing her goodbye.

Meanwhile, in the house, all was not sitting well with a very protective older brother.

"What do you mean you just left her there?!" Leon demanded snatching the game controller out of Jesse's hand with such force he actually pulled it right out of the console.

"Man, relax, the girl can take care of herself," Letty chimed in probably when she shouldn't have earning her a death glare from Leon before he turned his attention back to Jesse.

Jesse was about to tell him how when he went to leave Mac assured him that she was fine and would just get a ride home in the morning when the girl in question came strolling through the front door with huge grin on her face.

"Good morning," Mac basically sang as she walked into the living room. It didn't matter how horrible she felt physically, she had an awesome night and wasn't going to soon forget it.

"Ooo," Letty smirked taking in Mac's good mood, messy hair and wrinkled clothes. "Someone got laid last night."

Leon started choking on the air and Dom gave him a hard pat on the back as he walked over and claimed the seat next to Letty. "Fun having a little sister, isn't it?"

"What I may or may not have done last night isn't up for discussion," Mac stated, the grin never leaving her face as she turned to Letty. "But if it did happen let's just say I wouldn't be complaining if it was something that happened on a regular basis."

Letty made a mental note to ask for details later and to let Mia in on it. That girl could get you to talk about your darkest secrets with a simple piece of chocolate cake.

"What'd you make him wait in his room and just never come back?" Vince questioned coming down the stairs and hearing the last part of the conversation.

Mac shoved Vince's chest as she made her way to the stairs to shower before work, "Nope, I leave that just for you."

"Don't you start work today?" Leon called up the stairs.

"Why do you think I'm getting in the shower?" Mac called back. "Oh, but could someone bring me up some clothes, please. I don't need Vince trying to steal my towel again."

The bathroom door closed and as they heard the water running Leon gave a murderous glare to Vince.

"Hey," Vince put his hands up innocently. "I never touched the towel, it just sort of fell, though I have to say the tattoo was a nice surprise." Vince smiled at the memory the image of a naked and wet MacKenna was seared into his brain.

"Tattoo?" Leon questioned having no idea his sister even had one.

"It's a musical note," Jesse replied without thinking and instantly regretted it when he realized it would only bring up more questions that he wasn't sure if he was supposed to answer or not.

Vince snapped out of his daydream and scrunched his face up in confusion, "You've seen it?"

"Uh…no?" Jesse answered nervously.

"What'd she just get it?" Letty asked just as puzzled as the rest of them, "Because I've seen that girl in a bikini before and there was no ink on her."

Jesse quickly got up from the floor and started towards the hallway, "I should really grab her some clothes."

"Jess," Leon growled grabbing his arm and turning him around.

He anxiously readjusted his beanie, "Where she has it can be covered by a swimsuit. She got it while we were still in New York."

"How did you see it?" Vince questioned knowing full well that the tattoo was in a place that he would have never seen unless she was naked.

"Oh…well…see…" Jesse stammered scared that his best friend was going to pummel him if he ever got the words out.

"You slept with her," Letty realized sitting up straighter on the couch. "You had sex with Mac?!"

What the team wasn't paying attention to was that the shower had already been turned off and Mac had made her way down the stairs wrapped in a towel in time to hear Letty's revelation.

"Jesse!" Mac exclaimed. "You said you would never tell! You promised!"

"I didn't say anything!" Jesse argued not wanting her to be mad at him. He truly never meant to say anything at all his mouth just worked quicker than his brain sometimes.

"Stop walking around the house in towels!" Leon shouted noticing the way Vince couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Then something occurred to Leon as he took a step closer to Jesse. "Wait, this happened before we left New York?" Jesse looked to MacKenna for help not wanting to say something that was going to make thing any worse. "She was barely fifteen!"

"I wanted my first to be with someone I knew would still talk to me afterwards," Mac blurted out and felt the heat of embarrassment rise to her cheeks. "Now, I have to go get dressed and get to the diner for my first shift. If you are finished discussing my sex life I could use your help re-wrapping my hand."

Mac stormed down the hallway and made her way down the stairs. Leon stood there, his heart ready to beat out of his chest in shock and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "She's going to give me a freaking heart attack," he muttered under his breath as he wandered off to the kitchen to grab clean gauze.

"I knew you two slept together!" Letty smiled proudly. "There was no way you two were that close and never experimented."

"How many times did you _experiment_?" Vince asked his voice dripping with anger.

"Uh," Jesse stuttered again wondering why what he and Mac had done in the past was suddenly the topic of discussion. "A few times…but we both agreed that we were better as friends. No one ever knew…until now…and we've never talked about it again."

Vince couldn't understand why he had the urge to hit Jesse but instead he held his anger in as he strode out the front door before the team heard his tires squealing as he pulled out of the driveway.

"You know life would be a lot easier if Vince and Mac just got together already," Letty commented getting up from the couch.

Dom got up as well so they could head to the garage and start the day. "Yeah but for Leon's sake let's hope he's not around when it happens."

**X-X-X**

"Who knew party girl could be so professional?" Rich teased as they both stood in the kitchen grabbing orders for their tables.

"Told you I had experience," Mac's smile only grew as Rich brushed past her on the way out the door.

The two had been flirting the whole time during their shift whether it was a subtle wink here or a smile there. Whatever it was had Mac feeling like she was on cloud nine.

"Keep that up and we won't be working together anymore, Gary will put you on dinner shifts in a heart beat," Rich complimented as Mac walked away from a lunch table with a twenty dollar tip on a thirty dollar check. "You sure you didn't slip something in their drinks?" Mac gasped at the accusation and playfully hit him in the chest with her notepad. "Oh the abuse," he joked pinching her side in return. She squealed in surprise but the smile never left her face. "So, you up to hangout again tonight?"

MacKenna wanted to say yes but remembered she had promised Leon she would be home for dinner tonight. Apparently, he wanted to spend more time together and make up for lost time.

"Rain check?" she asked hopefully and didn't miss the disappointment that seemed to wash across his face.

"Absolutely."

After checking in with Gary and clocking out MacKenna almost ran to the door so she could make dinner in time and not get twenty questions. In her hurry she ran right out the door until a familiar voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Mac?"

She spun on the pads of her feet to see her dad making his way into the diner. What was she supposed to say? The happiness that she had been feeling all day immediately was replaced with fury but instead of answering him she continued to walk to her car as if he didn't exist at all.

"MacKenna, don't walk away," her dad called after her.

She didn't even turn around as she unlocked her car. "You taught me how."

**X-X-X**

"How was your first day?" Mia asked sweetly as she dished herself some pasta before passing the bowl to Brian.

MacKenna however just pushed her food around her plate with her fork lost in her own little world. Vince nudged her foot under the table to get her attention and when she looked up she realized everyone was staring at her waiting for an answer.

"I'm sorry," she apologized as she all of a sudden stood up from the table. "I'm not hungry tonight."

They all watched as she hurried into the house before sharing looks of confusion with each other.

"Something I said?" Mia questioned wondering if she should go inside and check on her.

Brian put his hand on Mia's lower back, "Maybe it was just a bad first day."

"Well," Vince stood up grabbing her plate from the table, "she's got to eat something."

Leon was frozen in his spot. What the hell had just happened? Was something wrong with his sister and she was hiding it again? And Vince, why did he think it was his responsibility to make sure she got fed?

"Think she's still pissed about the whole sex thing?" Letty mused as she picked the skin off her chicken and stuck it in her mouth.

"Sex thing? What sex thing? Did she and V finally do it? Was it bad?" Mia questioned in rapid fire feeling very out of the loop.

Leon dropped his fork and stared at Letty and Mia with an incredulous look.

"No, I think she means me," Jesse answered quietly before taking a long sip of his beer anxiously waiting for dinner to be over so he could have a cigarette.

"You?" Mia started her twenty million questions again. "You had sex with MacKenna? But she's your best friend! Isn't she? Vince is going to kill you! Does he even know?" Mia then turned her gaze to Leon. "You didn't hit him did you? He's a lot smaller than V, you know," she looked back to Jesse, "no offence."

Leon looked over to Dom for help and when he tried not to laugh Leon just shook his head, "I'm going to become an alcoholic."

In the meantime, Vince walked in the house and found Mac sitting on the couch staring at the television even though it was off.

"Here," he set the plate on the end table. "Figured you might be hungry." When Mac didn't answer he sat down next to her. "It might work better if you turn it on."

"Huh?" Mac looked over to him.

"The TV," Vince motioned to the set before brushing a piece of hair behind her ear to see her face better. He noticed the same small frown lines that he had seen the night at the bar. "What's going on dimples?"

"Nothing," she sighed.

"Bullshit," Vince easily called her bluff not letting her off that easily.

Mac sprung up from the couch and paced back and forth a little. Vince just sitting there quietly waiting for her to talk. "He…ugh! I don't see the man for over a decade and I magically run into him twice in one week! I might as well take my chances in New York! He…he can't…I don't want…Ugh!"

"You saw your dad today?" Vince wanted to make sure they were on the same page so he could try and figure out a way to see her one hundred watt smile again.

"Like he can say anything about walking away…he just left…and…ugh!" Mac exclaimed again before snatching her keys off the hook.

"Wait," Vince jumped off the couch scared she might head to some bar and try to drown her sorrows again; little did he know it would be much worse.

"Tell Le I'll call if I'm not coming home tonight," Mac stated storming out the front door before Vince could stop her.

**X-X-X**

"I'm so glad you changed your mind," Rich smiled as they sat in his room with the music blaring.

Mac plastered on her smile as she shifted on the bed so she was straddling him. "What, no party favors tonight?"

"You know these aren't cheap," Rich said as he took a baggie off the bedside table.

MacKenna bit her bottom lip and moved her hips a little, "I'm sure we can work something out."

He ran a hand up the back of her shirt and skillfully undid the clasp on her bra. "I'm sure we can."

Alcohol had always been the poison of choice in the Adkins family but MacKenna found the numbness that consumed her as the pills took affect suited her much better. It was a slippery slope but she promised herself it wouldn't go too far.

She was wrong.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: I don't own anything having to do with The Fast and the Furious only MacKenna belongs to me.**

**Mac-reye I'm still going to use your suggestion just in a later chapter! Big thanks to lunastars for listening to me ramble about this story and all the places I want to take it. I time jump again but I felt it worked better this way. If you don't like it let me know and I'll change it for future chapters. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 14

It had been two weeks since MacKenna found herself lost in the world of drugs. It had started with a pill here or a pill there but it quickly escalated to experimenting with other more powerful ones. Rich always had whatever she needed though the price was something more than monetary.

"It's nice to see her so happy," Leon commented to Jesse and Vince as they watched Mac dancing with Rich at one of the many parties they had. He had definitely seen a change in MacKenna over the past couple of weeks. She had been spending a lot of her time with Rich but he figured it was the honeymoon stage of their relationship.

Vince just nodded to let Leon know he was listening though he didn't necessarily agree. Something had been off with her. He had his suspicions but didn't want to wrongly accuse her if he had been mistaken. He spent his nights pushing away the ever swarming group of racer chasers, his mind always wandering back to Mac.

Apparently, Vince hadn't been the only one who had their concerns but Jesse wasn't going to hold his tongue any longer. "She's faking it."

"What?" Leon questioned turning his attention back to where his sister was laughing hysterically about something Rich had said before she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. It took all of his willpower to not go over and break up the very public display of affection but him and Mac had already gotten into one too many fights about how she wasn't a little kid.

Vince once again kept his thoughts to himself and left the two guys alone to talk about Mac. He didn't want, or really need, to hear what they had to say he was more concerned on keeping a closer eye on her. There was that ever growing need to protect her from everything and anyone that tried to hurt her in anyway and that included herself.

MacKenna had told Leon about their dad showing up at the diner on a regular basis but it was always right as she was finishing her shift. It was a little weird since she didn't have set hours but Mac was thankful that their time together was minimal. Mac didn't however tell Leon about the daily phone calls she received from her mother crying for money. These were the days she found herself going straight to Rich's after work where they would pop some pills and have sex until they both passed out. It was her new routine. The pills became her new escape. She had realized that if she ran from her problems they always seemed to follow her one way or another but if she popped a couple of pills the problems seemed to go away for awhile.

The song the two had been dancing to ended and Rich whispered in her ear that he was going to get refills for their empty cups though Mac knew he would be gone for a few extra minutes trying to find an unoccupied corner to snort his pills. She had warned him to not get caught in Dom's house with them, she didn't want to think about how that would have gone over but if she didn't invite Rich and promise sex after the party she wouldn't of gotten her fix.

Mac swayed her hips as the next song started to play and see glanced around the room for someone to dance with until Rich came back.

"Vinny!" She slurred as she stumbled over to him and intertwined their fingers as she started dancing to the music.

It was hard not to be turned on the way she was dancing in front of him but he just leaned against the wall, afraid that if he let her hands go she would fall over. It was then he noticed how glassy her eyes were and that she didn't really focus on anything.

"Dimples?" Vince questioned with a growing concern.

"Mmm?" she mumbled with a permanent smile on her face as she kept dancing.

"Hey," Vince gripped her hands with a little more force trying to get her to look him in the eyes. "Did you take something?"

Before she had the chance to answer Rich had reappeared in the living room. "Hey, kitten," he threw his arms around Mac's middle and she let go of Vince's hands. "Josh just called, there's a hell of a party down at the beach. I told him we would head over."

"Alright," Mac shrugged not really caring what party she was at as long as she could get plastered.

They went to move to the front door until Vince stopped them. "Should you be driving?"

"Rich is fine," Mac defended blinking her eyes a few times to focus her vision. "And don't act like you haven't driven after having a few beers."

"It's not the alcohol I'm worried about," Vince admitted crossing his arms preparing himself for the fight that was about to ensue.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rich questioned trying to size up Vince. It wouldn't be an even fight but Rich would go down swinging before he ever confessed to doing drugs or giving any to Mac.

"It means I know you're on something," Vince replied taking a step closer to the couple. "And I'm not letting her get in a car with you to go anywhere."

Leon and Jesse had actually been arguing over what had been going on with MacKenna for the past couple of weeks when Jesse suddenly stopped and motioned to the front door.

"What's going on?" Leon questioned walking over as he took in Vince and Rich's challenging stances.

"Nothing," Mac answered quickly using Leon and Jesse's presence as a distraction as she started to pull Rich out the door. "We're heading to meet some friends. Don't wait up, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, be careful," Leon called after her as she and Rich walked towards his car.

Vince was seeing red and it took everything in him not to punch Leon straight in the face. "You're going to just let her leave with that asshole?"

"She's an adult, she can make her own choices," Leon replied trying his hardest to let her grow up. He never imagined it to be this difficult though.

Jesse just shook his head and walked away. All the arguing had gotten him no where and he couldn't even stand being in the same house anymore. He eventually found Marie and they had left together to go to her place.

**X-X-X**

"Looks like you've got a lot on your mind," Dom mused seeing Leon sit in the kitchen with a beer in his hands that had barely been touched.

Leon sighed and took a swig. "How do you do it?" He questioned and Dom gave him a look encouraging him to continue. "How do you know when they don't need you anymore?"

Dom finally understood what Leon was talking about and grabbed himself a beer before sitting down at the table with him. "Let me ask you, God forbid something happens to Mac, you going to be there for her?"

"Absolutely," Leon replied automatically not even having to think about the answer.

Dom smiled and took a long swig of his beer. "She's always going to need you whether she acts like it or not." Dom chuckled before adding. "It also doesn't hurt to threaten the guy that she is with."

Leon couldn't help but laugh at that one but his smile fell from his face as Vince rushed into the kitchen looking for him.

**X-X-X**

Vince didn't want to deal with the people at the party anymore and went up to his room where he messed around on his guitar for awhile until he started to doze off on his bed. His cell phone started to ring and he laid there for a minute trying to decide if he actually wanted to answer it or not.

With a sigh he dug it out of his jeans pocket. "What?" he snapped more than annoyed that someone thought it was ok to call this late. When no one answered he ran a hand over his face trying to wake up a little. "Hello?...Anyone there?"

"V?" The voice on the other end came out soft and terrified.

Vince sat up quickly, "Mac? Is that you?" His heart beat hard against his chest as he waited for an answer. "Are you there?" He nearly shouted into the phone when there wasn't a reply but as he strained his ears he could swear he heard her crying. "MacKenna, what's going on?"

"I…I don't feel good," Mac cried on the other end. He grimaced as he heard her getting sick but kept the phone between his shoulder and his ear as he pulled his boots on. "V…I…I think I took too much."

"Where are you?" He all but demanded as he whipped his door open and made his way down the stairs.

"I'm scared," she whimpered her words coming out slurred.

"Listen to me, baby girl, I'm going to come get you. You're going to be fine. You hear me? I'm coming for you right now I just need to know where you are."

"The beach…the beach off Fourth Street," she replied before the call was dropped.

**X-X-X**

Vince couldn't get his car to go fast enough as he and Leon headed towards the beach. He knew by Leon's constant fidgeting that he felt the same way. Vince blamed himself for letting her leave in the first place. He knew something was wrong he could feel it in his gut but he had no right to make her stay.

The car came to a screeching halt in front of the beach access; barely turning it off he and Leon ran from the car in search of MacKenna.

"Did she say where she was?" Leon asked not caring that the worry was slipping through as he jogged down the beach towards a bon fire in the distance. If anything ever happened to her he would never forgive himself.

"All she said was the beach off of Fourth Street," Vince answered easily matching Leon's strides as they ran towards the only group that could easily be seen.

As they got closer they could see someone lying on the ground curled up in a ball. When they realized that person was MacKenna they pushed their legs to go even faster until they reached her.

Leon dropped to the sand and brushed the hair out of her face, "Mac, sweetheart." She groaned a little and scrunched her face up as if she was in pain but other than that she gave no reply.

"Hey!" Josh yelled stumbling over to where they were. "Leave her alone, she belongs to my buddy, Rich, and he doesn't share."

As soon as the words left his mouth Leon had flung himself at the guy sending them both to the ground. "That's my sister," Leon shouted landing punch after punch to the guy's face. "What did she take?" He demanded stopping for a minute to let him answer. When no reply came Leon punched him again in the face. "What did she take?!"

"I don't know!" Josh shouted back trying to block himself from receiving anymore hits. "I swear I don't know! Rich was handing them out earlier."

"Handing what out?!" Leon shook him with all his strength.

"I don't know!"

Meanwhile, Vince was trying to get MacKenna to wake up as he ran his thumb over her pale cheeks. "Baby girl."

"No," she moaned curling even more into herself. "I don't feel right…something's not right…"

"I know," Vince sighed in understanding. Whereas MacKenna had dealt with her mother's drinking. Vince had taken care of his father until he had overdosed one day killing himself. "I'm going to take you home," he picked her up like a little kid and she wrapped her legs around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm scared," she mumbled holding on as tight as she could in her altered state.

"You're going to be fine, baby girl," Vince gently rubbed her back. "You're going to sleep it off and all will be better in the morning."

**X-X-X**

Leon had reluctantly let Vince take MacKenna up to his room. He told Vince it was so she could be closer to the bathroom when she would undoubtedly need to get sick again but in reality he felt as if he had failed her tonight. Vince had tried to stop her from leaving and he basically pushed her out the door.

Leon filled in the rest of the team on what happened before going downstairs and throwing himself on his bed. He smashed his head into his pillow and screamed as loud as he could trying to let go of his guilt and frustration.

Letty and Mia had helped Mac get cleaned up in the bathroom and changed into more comfortable clothes before Vince carried her back to bed and covered her with the sheets.

"I can't get warm," MacKenna shivered as she pulled the covers over her shoulders.

Vince kicked his boots off and stripped down to his boxers before slipping in behind her and wrapping his arms around her. She had scared them all tonight, herself included, but Vince didn't want to think what could have happened if he never answered the phone. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. She chose him. She could have called anyone tonight; Leon, Jesse, Mia, even Letty or Dom but she called him.

With small smile playing on his lips he leaned downed and pressed a kiss on the top of her head. She was his and no one was going to take her away.


End file.
